Thrill
by EveApplefield
Summary: Une nouvelle série de meurtres par l'épouvantail, ça c'est la routine. Mais le Détective Bullock ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que cette fois-ci, les choses pourraient être plus graves qu'on ne le croit...
1. Thrill

**Chapitre 1 :**

S'il y avait quelques fous pour apprécier la ville en elle même, personne n'aimait les égouts de Gotham.

Ils étaient constamment sales et mal entretenus, bien plus que dans n'importe quelle autre ville, car les employés de mairie ne descendaient que lorsque cela devenait absolument nécessaire. Aucune subvention n'avait été reversée pour leur entretien depuis des années, certaines parties s'étaient effondrées, d'autres étaient restées dans le même état depuis le premier tremblement de terre que Gotham avait subit. Les eaux usées finissaient souvent dans le fleuve et régurgitaient leurs immondices dans les rues dès qu'il pleuvait plus d'une journée avec une effrayante régularité.

Mais les criminels devaient admettre que c'était tout de même bien pratique pour pouvoir se déplacer sans craindre d'être attaqués par un illuminé en spandex, voire même pour installer des commerces, bars et autres marchés noirs. A part dans les coins où Killer Croc était censé vivre bien sûr.

Bien que l'Epouvantail n'aimait pas l'endroit en lui même, il en appréciait néanmoins le silence, complètement opposé à la cacophonie qui régnait à toute heure dans les rues. Comme personne n'aimait être là, les gens n'empruntaient les égouts qu'en dernier recours et ceux ci étaient donc généralement assez vide. Cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur ses recherches ou de lire en paix. On se faisait à l'odeur après un temps et le fait que chaque son se réverbère contre les murs et résonne dans toutes les galeries environnantes lui permettait de ne jamais être pris quand il était sous terre. Il entendait ses ennemis longtemps à l'avance et pouvait alors choisir soit de laisser son gaz tout enfumer, puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas y échapper dans cet espace clos, soit de s'enfuir par un des boyaux que lui seul pouvait emprunter grâce à son corps filiforme.

Pour une fois sa chaîne hi fi était éteinte. Les seuls sons troublant le calme du laboratoire installé sous un arrêt quelconque du Thomas Wayne Metro étaient les tintements cristallins des erlenmeyers alors qu'il remplissait ses fioles de sa dernière invention.

Le docteur Jonathan Crane n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tester son nouveau produit à grande échelle, trop occupé par ses devoirs envers les différents organisations dont il faisait partie. Il n'avait quitté Métropolis que récemment, après avoir aidé Luthor et sa nouvelle Ligue d'Injustice. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il nettoya méthodiquement la paillasse, mis son matériel souillé dans l'autoclave et déclencha ce dernier. Alors que le vrombissement sourd commençait à remplir la pièce il prit une de ses fioles et observa le liquide orangé à la lumière, non sans une certaine fascination. Il ne pourrait pas lâcher celui là dans les rues. Pas tout de suite. Ça serait contre-productif. Mieux valait éviter d'énerver un peu trop les gens, surtout quand certaines personnes prenaient un malin plaisir à essayer de le brûler vif.

S'il attrapait L. , il aurait deux mots à lui dire.

L'épouvantail commença à tourner en rond. Que faire donc ? Lâcher sa toxibe dans les rues avait toujours été la façon la plus simple de tester ses produits sur une plus grande population de façon assez rapide. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était laisser une bombe chimique quelque part, assez facile à fabriquer à partir du moment où on avait accès à internet, observer le chaos, puis récupérer les comptes rendus des différentes cliniques sur les effets sur les patients. La seule chose compliquée là dedans c'était d'éviter Batman. Depuis quelque temps Batman avait été rejoint par quelques autres venus semer la pagaille comme Azrael ou Red Hood et ceux la ne s'embêtait pas à garder les criminels en vie. Il faudrait donc faire quelque chose de plus discret en attendant que le nettoyage soit fait.

S'arrêtant de marcher pour vider l'autoclave, il se résolu à devoir expérimenter sur les sujets de tests un par un. Ca serait long, compliqué et fastidieux, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre façon viable de mener à bien ses recherches. Soudainement Crane s'immobilisa, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

Et s'il en revenait à ses classiques ?

* * *

Trois cent quatre vingt dix sept... Trois cent quatre vingt dix huit... Trois cent quatre vingt dix neuf...

"Bien le bonjour gotham il est cinq heures passées de trente minutes et vous êtes toujours à l'écoute de 'Take me on a Ryde Show'..."

Prudence soupira longuement. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Encore. Ses mains frottèrent ses paupières lourdes avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux secs et grisonnants, emmêlés par l'oreiller. Elle se sentait endolorie, empâtée et voulait rester au lit mais elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas de toute façon. Jetant ses jambes en dehors des couvertures, elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer le plus vite possible, tentant de ne pas regarder la femme rondelette qui lui faisait face dans le miroir, son corps aux antipodes de l'adolescente svelte qu'elle avait été. Son travail à Arkham n'était pas agréable, mais ça payait les factures et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Marilyn allait bientôt être en âge d'aller à la fac et Sean avait besoin d'un appareil dentaire. Bill, son mari, avait été licencié il y a quelques mois et depuis il était passé d'employé de bureau à manutentionnaire dans une école, terme plus sympathique pour dire qu'il était homme de ménage. Sa paie était juste suffisante pour couvrir leur loyer.

Ses pas se firent plus discrets quand elle entra dans la pièce à vivre. Il n'était même pas six heures du matin, tout le monde dormait encore, même le canari de son fils. Comme tous les matins elle prit son sandwich dans le frigo, son sac à main et les enveloppes dans la boîte aux lettres pour pouvoir les lire dans le métro. Sans y faire attention elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers la trame la plus proche, ses mouvements rythmés par le tempo régulier de l'habitude. Si Victor Zsasz l'avait vue, avec son air morne, son teint cireux et ses épaules basses, il se serait frotté les mains. Elle passa les barrières et les murs couverts de graffitis comme un automate et s'assit dans la première rame qui arriva. Une fois au milieu de gens tout aussi joyeux qu'elle -parce que c'est connu dans le métro à six heures du mat' les gens font la fête- Prudence sortit les enveloppes de son sac.

Les deux premières étaient des publicitées pour des compagnies d'assurances. Comme à Gotham la plupart des entreprises de ce genre étaient des arnaques qui ne couvraient même pas les attaques des Rogues plus personne ne les ouvrait. C'était à se demander pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à les envoyer. La troisième était une facture d'éléctricité qui la fit grimacer. Elle la garderait pour la montrer à Bill en rentrant. La quatrième venait de la banque et la cinquième était une enveloppe toute simple, manuscrite. Celle-là la quarantenaire la regarda de plus près. C'était pour elle, Prudence Eddows-Grifin, et d'après le cachet de la poste ça venait de Nouvelle Angleterre. Curieux, elle n'y avait pourtant jamais mis les pieds. Pas d'expéditeur, ceci dit la banque ne mettait jamais son adresse non plus, alors elle l'ouvrit machinalement. A l'intérieur elle trouva une très belle carte de vœux, l'image dessus était un paysage avec des sapins couverts de neige. C'était un peu tôt, on était encore à un mois de Noël. Sentant quelque chose dedans elle la déplia sans réfléchir et se prit une bouffée de gaz dans la figure, lâchant le tout sous le coup de la surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que... ? Elle lâcha une petite exclamation dégoûtée à cause de l'odeur. Mais qui irait lui envoyer un gaz par la poste ? Elle baissa les yeux vers la carte et la retourna. Sur le papier vélin il n'y avait rien d'écrit, juste un petit morceau de paille scotché là.

Oh, l'épouvantail. Hm.

Prudence haussa les épaules et remit enveloppe, carte et brin de paille dans son sac. Peut être aurait-elle du être effrayée mais en fait elle se sentait calme. Très calme. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes elle sentit une violente douleur dans son bras qui se répandit jusqu'à son abdomen. Tiens ? Son cœur était en train de lâcher. Hm. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à aller au travail. En fait pourquoi elle y irait de toute façon ? Il y avait tellement de choses plus intéressantes à faire. Comme... Aller à la piscine ! Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas allée y faire un tour. Celle près de son lotissement était chauffée en plus, ça serait une bonne occasion de se faire plaisir, de faire de l'exercice et ...

Prudence Shirley Eddows-Grifin, née Eddows, infirmière à l'asile psychiatrique Elizabeth Arkham, mourut ce jour là à 6h11, agée de 47 ans.

Etat de l'expérience : Échec.

* * *

\- Si le style vous semble un petit peu différent de Georgia on my Mind ou Etranges Coïncidences, c'est normal, c'est que ce premier chapitre a été écrit ... En 2013 ! Ça fait des années que je repousse ce projet, mais comme je l'aime bien parce qu'il change de ce que je fais d'habitude il va enfin passer de notes en vrac sur mon ordi à une vraie mini-fic de dix chapitres. Et les chapitres seront aussi assez courts, donc vous êtes prévenus.


	2. Tempérance

Chapitre 2 :

Personne n'aimait les lundis matin, mais ceux de Gotham n'avaient vraiment aucun charme.

Déjà objet de la haine populaire car suivant le repos sabbatique et symbolisant le retour au travail et aux désagrément du quotidien après une pause perçue comme trop courte, ceux de la ville du péché revêtaient un air particulièrement sombre car ils signalaient aussi la reprise des activités pour les pires citoyens de l'ombre. Non pas que les criminels ne sortaient pas les dimanches, mais leurs plans les plus extravagants se passaient généralement en semaine. Après tout, où était l'intérêt à prendre en otage une banque vide ou exploser un immeuble désert ? C'est pourquoi dans cette ville, un lundi n'était pas seulement ennuyeux car il nous forçait à affronter les désagréments du quotidien, le métro bondé, la foule d'inconnus dans les rues, le travail fatiguant et toutes ces choses qu'on essayait d'oublier le temps d'un jour. Non, un lundi avait quelque chose de dangereux, parce qu'il nous arrachait à la sécurité pour nous jeter dans l'incertitude du lendemain.

Harvey Bullock non plus n'aimait pas les lundis matins.

Détective à la brigade des homicides depuis plus de vingt ans, lui plus que tout autre était confronté à la fois aux aléas d'une activité peu attractive et à la menace émanant de chaque ruelle sombre seulement éclairée par les néons, chaque pièce richement illuminée par des chandeliers de crystal. Avenue vide ou parking complet, aucun lieu n'était à l'abri. "Buddy System" ou "Stranger Danger", rien ne marchait et c'était à lui de nettoyer derrière.

Soufflant en voyant la pluie s'écrasant sur son pare-brise, Harvey gratta sa barbe de trois jours poivre et sel avant de laisser son bras retomber sur le siège passager, qui ne servait pas à grand chose en ce moment, à part à rependre le parfum lancinant d'une fille qu'il avait payée la veille. Rose ou Violette ou Sugar ou...Quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'était pas très important. Ce n'était pas important pour elle, ce n'était pas important pour lui. Ce n'était même pas un vrai nom. Pourtant ça avait de bien que c'était simple. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était trouver un quartier un peu sale et plein de créatures dévêtues – pas très dur à Gotham - en héler une pour connaître son tarif, ouvrir la porte et le tour était joué. Est-ce qu'il se sentait seul dans sa vie ? Oui. Bien sûr qu'il se sentait seul, il ne vivrait pas que pour son travail sinon. Mais après la façon misérable dont s'était terminé son mariage et son dernier amour, il avait tiré une croix sur ces conneries.

Cependant tout n'était pas que nuit et brouillard, parce qu'au milieu du débâcle qu'avait été cette union il y avait eu Joyce. Joyce qui avait hérité du mètre quatre vingt de son père et de l'énergie de sa mère, tout en évitant le caractère de l'un ou la langue de vipère de l'autre. Elle avait même réussi à s'échapper de cette ville de fous, si c'était pas beau ça. Avant même qu'elle ai fini le lycée un chasseur de têtes d'une université de Keystone les avait approchés pour lui offrir une bourse d'athlétisme et elle s'était envolée il y a maintenant deux ans. Il faut croire qu'avoir un super héro comme le Flash ça leur faisait aimer la course là-bas. Dans son dernier mail elle avait joint une photo d'elle, toute pimpante, qui montrait ses nouvelles extensions tressées avec des fils verts et blancs. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise qu'elle était jolie comme ça, parce qu'elle l'était.

Sauf qu'avait de lui répondre, pensa-t-il avec humeur, il faudrait déjà qu'il ait le temps de le lire ce mail. A peine avait il ouvert le message qu'on lui avait dit de venir pour une mort suspecte dans le métro. Suspecte mon cul. A tout les coups ça allait juste être une petite vieille qui avait fait une sieste sur une banquette et qui avait fini par reposer en paix. Il donna un grand coup dans l'autoradio grésillante, plus pour se défouler que pour éclaircir la voix enquiquinante de Jack Ryder. Comment on pouvait aimer ce petit con arrogant, lui ne voyait pas. D'un autre côté, les seules qui semblaient être vraiment fan était des femmes au foyer et des divorcées quarantenaires. Pas vraiment les groupies en chaleur dont Ryder aurait rêvé, ça il pouvait le parier. Ou peut être qu'il était juste content d'avoir encore un job après les attaques en justice. Qui sait.

Voyant les gyrophares de la police, Bullock se gara en plein milieu d'un trottoir dans l'illégalité la plus totale et claqua la portière en vissant son chapeau sur la tête. Moins de trois pas plus tard, il plongea son pied en plein dans une flaque en essayant de s'abriter sous un auvent pour quelques mètres. Quel sale temps putain. Ses jurons eurent au moins ça de bénéfique qu'un agent de police reconnut sa douce voix et vint donc à sa rencontre.

"Détective Bullock ?"

"Non, c'est le père Noël." Râla-t-il en inspectant l'eau sale qui commençait à imprégner ses chaussettes.

Le policier, que son badge identifiait comme l'agent Kang, roula des yeux mais ne dit rien, connaissant de longue date la personnalité gaie et champêtre de son vis à vis.

"On a quoi ?" Finit-il par demander après avoir estimé les dégâts.

Kang lui fit un signe, l'enjoignant à le suivre pour qu'il le guide à travers les passants, mécontents que la bouche de métro soit inutilisable, et il souleva la barrière jaune de la police pour lui.

"A priori ce n'est pas un homicide." Dit-il une fois qu'il y eu moins d'oreilles indiscrètes. "Une femme caucasienne, la quarantaine je dirais, corpulence moyenne à enrobée, qui a eu une crise cardiaque selon les témoins."

Tout en descendant, Bullock ne pu retenir un grognement. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait. Crise cardiaque. Il n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour des trucs pareils, mais comme on ne sait jamais dans cette ville, il se retrouvait quand même au travail dès six heures et demie du matin.

"On a déjà interrogé tous ceux qui l'ont vue et on a bloqué l'arrêt pour le moment, mais on a dû laisser partir le métro et bouger le corps. Nouvelles directives. On ne peut plus-"

Oui, oui il avait eu le mémo. Trop de morts pour qu'on s'éternise, parce que les gens s'en foutent des cadavres, il veulent arriver au bureau à l'heure. Néanmoins ce côté du métro était uniquement peuplé de quelques policiers interrogeant des gens secoués ou s'activant autour du cadavre, tandis que de l'autre les badauds les observaient avec un air endormi qui lui rappela des vaches regardant un train passer.

" Le légiste est déjà arrivé ?" Le coupa-t-il.

"Pas encore."

"Vous avez regardé ses affaires ?"

"On vous attendait."

Bien. Il manquerait plus qu'il y en ai un qui ai mis ses empreintes partout. Ça aussi Kang devait le savoir, il n'aimait pas que les agents de rue touchent aux preuves avant qu'il ne soit sur place. En général, c'était surtout parce qu'il étaient tellement plus facile à corrompre, mais là ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. Disons que c'était une manie. Une manie de faire chier les gens plutôt que de l'amour du travail bien fait, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné. Kang le laissa pour aller voir ou en était un collègue et il s'accroupit aux côtés du cadavre.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur elle. Très ... Normale. Pas moche. Pas belle non plus. Juste normale. Oubliable. Il doutait que les autres passagers ne l'aie remarquée avant qu'elle ne commence à agoniser. Cheveux bruns, la quarantaine, des kilos en trop, les traits tirés. Elle avait l'air crevée. Pas juste crevée dans le sens morte, mais crevée dans le sens de quelqu'un qui se serait épuisé pendant trop longtemps. Quelqu'un comme lui. Se tirant de sa contemplation de philosophie de comptoir, il mit ses gants en latex et farfouilla dans son sac pour en retirer un portefeuille. Un coup d'oeil lui apprit qu'elle s'appelait Prudence Eddows-Griffin et qu'elle avait quarante-sept ans. Il trouva un vieux téléphone portable à l'écran craquelé. Il y aurait sans doute des numéros à contacter pour prévenir ses proches. Il détestait faire ça, heureusement que c'était pas un homicide, sinon il aurait dû s'en occuper. Mais en grattant plus profondément, il jura, plus si sûr en voyant le badge et la carte d'identification de l'infirmière d'Arkham.

Ça, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, parce qu'à tout les coups ça allait bien retomber sur lui. Les morts liées à l'asile d'Arkham n'étaient jamais anodines, quel que soit l'âge et la corpulence. Ce qu'il trouva ensuite ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Une enveloppe froissée ou on avait remis ce qui semblait être une carte de voeux et un brin de paille.

"Oh merde..."

Le mot était ici très représentatif de l'angoisse qui pointait à l'arrière de son crâne, immédiatement suivie par de l'agacement et de la frustration. Un brin de paille, ça signifiait que c'était l'Epouvantail qui l'avait assassinée, pas un copieur, parce qu'ils avaient gardé ce détail pour eux. Une simple crise cardiaque n'était pas ce que causait la toxine de peur, du moins pas avant les hurlements et Crane était trop obsédé pour avoir fait un mauvais produit. Ce n'était pas son M.O. , mais d'après le brin de paille, il voulait pourtant qu'on sache que c'était lui. Pourquoi ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Bullock s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes avant de souffler en passant une main sur son visage, ayant enfin compris ce qu'il était en train de manigancer.

L'épouvantail était en train de fabriquer un nouveau produit.

Très loin de là et beaucoup plus bas, le criminel en question s'adonnait a une activité ignoble qu'était la préparation d'un paquet de nouilles à la poêle sur un bec bunsen. Peu concerné par son confort, l'épouvantail n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire installer un coin cuisine dans son laboratoire sous-terrain. Par conséquent dès qu'il se souvenait tous les trois jours qu'il était humain et que lui aussi avait besoin de se sustenter, il se retrouvait à cuisiner sur son plan de travail entre les fioles, les erlenmeyer et le spectrophotomètre, espérant ne pas confondre le paquet de sel avec celui d'oxyde de fer. De plus, comme il ne pensait pas non plus à refaire des provisions, il se retrouvait souvent à devoir se contenter de soupes lyophilisées et des restes de gâteaux légèrement asséchés que le Chapelier laissait à chaque visite. Ce n'était pas luxueux, mais ça faisait l'affaire. Tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas brûler son petit déjeuner il gardait l'oreille ouverte pour les nouvelles que pourraient lui procurer l'édition du journal du matin à la radio. Alors qu'il versait ses pâtes dans un bol un jingle retentit et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de jardin branlante.

"Cette nuit à deux heures ..."

Patiemment il attendit que la chroniqueuse égraine les meurtres et disparitions inquiétantes de cette nuit. Mais à chaque nouveau meurtre, un couinement pathétique s'échappait de sous la table de travail dans le coin. Au bout d'un moment le bruit commença à le faire grincer des dents. Dans les premières semaines les gémissements de la larve l'avaient emplis d'un sentiment de triomphe sadique. Ces derniers jours, ils devenaient lassants.

"A six heures une femme s'est écroulée dans la rame du métro entre l'arrêt..."

Encore une fois le rapport de la chroniqueuse fut interrompu et cette fois-ci, le Bon Docteur empoigna un instrument en pyrex et le jeta à travers la pièce contre les barreaux. Dans sa cage, l'homme imposant qu'il avait kidnappé sursauta violemment avant de se recroqueviller encore un peu plus, tremblant comme une feuille mais désormais silencieux. De son côté Crane se rappuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise, toute son attention portée sur la radio.

"...Les témoins de la scène ont décrit qu'elle semblait avoir été victime d'une crise cardiaque, la police n'a pas encore donné de confirmation. A six heures douze dans le quartier d'Otisburg..."

Il fronça les sourcils. Une crise cardiaque ? Et c'est tout ? Normalement, si son produit avait fonctionné comme il l'aurait dû, les témoins auraient eu beaucoup plus à raconter et les journalistes auraient accordé bien plus de cinq secondes à l'événement. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dû se tromper quelque part, mais où ? Le premier test sur la larve s'était pourtant avéré probant, il avait même essayé de l'étrangler à travers les barres. Lui jetant un regard noir en biais, celui-ci cacha sa tête entre ses énormes mains. Cependant... L'épouvantail devait avouer qu'à près de deux mètres de haut et plus de deux cent kilos, majoritairement en muscles, il devait avoir une constitution bien plus solide que celle de la vieille infirmière Eddows qui avait besoin de respirer quelques secondes après avoir remonté les escaliers. Il faudrait donc qu'il retravaille sa formule pour concevoir un produit tout aussi puissant, mais qui serait moins néfaste pour le coeur.

Délaissant son repas à peine entamé, il reprit son carnet et se pencha sur ses notes tandis que l'homme dans la cage se prenait la tête dans les mains, basculant en avant et en arrière car il sentait venir une nouvelle séance d'injections.

A raison.

* * *

\- A l'origine, l'épouvantail choisissait ses victimes selon les péchés capitaux/vertus théologales qu'ils représentaient, mais ça me semblait illogique pour plusieurs raisons en plus d'être un peu trop un ripoff de Seven donc j'ai retiré cet élément là de l'histoire mais je l'ai gardé pour les titres.

\- Ce Harvey est un mix entre celui de la BD, celui de la série et mon propre headcannon. Le fait qu'il ait été marié et ait une fille vient de moi parce que pourquoi pas (les gens ne sortent pas de terre comme des champignons, ils ont des familles!). J'ai choisi Joyce déjà parce que c'est commun, ensuite parce que c'est à deux lettres de Joy, la joie, et que je la vois comme une fille optimiste et énergique.

\- Ce Jack Ryder (qui n'apparaîtra pas) est un hommage à un pote de RP qui avait conclu que s'il utilisait un show de télé-réalité pour harceler ses invités et essayer de découvrir des secrets sordides, il y a de bonnes chances qu'il se soit fait attaquer en justice et ai dû se calmer sur le plateau... Ce qui n'est pas un problème parce que derrière il y a toujours Creeper. Le fait qu'il ai un show radio en matinée en plus de son show télé vient de moi par contre, parce que j'avais pas envie d'en inventer un.


	3. Gloutonnerie

Chapitre 3 :

Au final, Bullock n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de lire le mail.

En début de matinée il avait dû s'occuper de la paperasse liée au meurtre, contacter la famille éplorée de Mme Eddows-Griffin et parcourir tous les témoignages des gens présents sur la scène du crime. Puis il avait été coupé par un cambriolage de Double-Face où ils étaient arrivés en retard, mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir à le poursuivre et à emboutir quelques voitures de fonctions tant qu'ils y étaient. Rebelote, paperasse pour expliquer ce qui était arrivé et air contrit du Commissaire Essen, qui était bien gentille mais qui ne pouvait pas sortir des liasses de billets de son chapeau pour payer les réparations. Pause de midi, remplissage de sa flasque de whisky qui était déjà à moitié vide et un grec bien gras avec lequel il était allé inspecter un cadavre laissé par le Docteur Pyg. Puis paperasse, quelques recherches, contacté des indics, contacté la famille d'un gamin qu'ils avaient trouvé à moitié dévoré à l'entrée des égouts il y a deux jours et identifié grâce à une radio de son appareil dentaire. Vers quinze heure quarante, alors qu'il revenait de l'appartement d'un type qui avait battu sa mère à mort et l'avait cachée dans le placard jusqu'à ce que les voisins soient alertés par l'odeur, il avait trouvé une paires de grues à son bureau qui l'avaient engueulé à cause d'une disparition inquiétante pour laquelle ils ne faisaient apparemment rien. Elles lui avaient passé un savon tandis qu'il mangeait ses donuts en faisant comme s'il ne les écoutait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient escortées hors du commissariat parce qu'elles criaient trop fort et gênaient tout le monde.

A ce moment-là Gordon, son partenaire avec qui il ne faisait jamais rien, était revenu d'une énième virée dont il ne pouvait pas parler. Il lui avait demandé comment se passait la journée et au lieu de faire une longue description de tous ses déboires Harvey s'était contenté de retirer les miettes sur sa cravate ocre et de hausser les épaules.

"Boa... La routine."

Le cas Eddows-Griffin lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Pourquoi l'épouvantail voudrait-il faire savoir qu'il travaillait sur un produit qui n'était même pas encore prêt ? De son point de vue ça n'avait aucun sens. Analyser la carte et son enveloppe n'avait pas porté ses fruit. La carte de vœu coûtait moins d'un dollar et pouvait se trouver dans n'importe quelle supérette et il avait fait chou blanc sur l'analyse du tampon de la poste. Il avait utilisé un ancien qui n'était plus en circulation depuis cinq ans. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un pour le déposer et si c'était une prostituée ça serait tintin pour la retrouver, la moitié des radasses de cette ville n'étaient pas fichées. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Mais vraiment pourquoi leur donner une mesure d'avance ? Tout ce que ça pouvait faire ce meurtre c'était laisser plus de temps aux grosses têtes pour trouver un antidote. A l'heure qu'il était ils devaient déjà travailler sur les échantillons prélevés sur la victime et sur le pchit à l'intérieur de la carte, délaissant les cas moins urgents. Pas pour les beaux yeux de Bullock bien sûr, mais parce que comme lui ils avaient conclu que ça devait être un produit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore et avec Crane c'était une terrible nouvelle. Malheureusement pour eux, le sac de paille avait oublié d'être con mais pas d'être le dernier des enculés. C'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait été débile.

Pourtant il refusait d'en parler à Gordon, parce qu'à tous les coups il irait rapporter l'histoire à son grand copain, le Batman. Et ça, il s'y refusait. Les nombreux surnoms tels que Batmouille, Batmoufle ou Batcon dont il l'affublait pouvaient témoigner que son opinion envers lui nétait pas positive mais ce n'était pas uniquement par conviction personnelle, il avait de très bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir l'impliquer. Donc il cacherait son cas à Gordon le plus longtemps possible.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si son 'partenaire' lui confiait tout ce qu'il faisait...

Alors Lorsque Kang l'appela pour lui signaler qu'un nouveau brin de paille avait été trouvé, il prit son imperméable et le laissa à sa paperasse, lui racontant l'histoire du cas de violence domestique précédent.

Quand Bullock arriva sur les lieux, il s'occupait déjà de prendre la déposition de la compagne de la victime. Elle pleurait dans l'entrée, assise en face de l'agent, ses doigts marbrés agrippant la couverture de survie dorée. Kang lui fit un signe de tête rapide.

" ... Et-et-et il hurlait et il hurlait et il disait que... Il arrêtait pas..." Elle balbutiait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il disait Miss Klein ? "

Elle baissa d'un ton et Bullock partit un peu plus loin vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler devant lui, avec son air perpétuellement agressif. Tout en tendant l'oreille il observa le type du département de médecine légale s'affairer sur le cadavre. Comme pour Eddows-Griffin il n'y avait rien pour dire que ce n'était pas qu'une crise cardiaque. La scène autour de lui était beaucoup plus révélatrice.

Tous les placards étaient ouverts, de nombreuses boîtes de nourriture diététique avaient été balancées dans toute la pièce. Certaines, déchirées, avaient vomi sur le sol leurs petits gâteaux à cent calories le sachet, leurs barres protéinées et leurs nouilles transparentes aux champignons japonais. Sur la table les paquets de chips vides et le pot de glace fondue trahissaient ce qui avaient dû être le craquage de régime le plus violent qu'il ai jamais pu trouver, pire que quand son ex avait essayé de perdre du poids après avoir accouché de Joyce.

"... Que...Qu'il l'avait juste fait pour moi et que ..." Ses lèvres tremblaient, aussi violettes à cause du choc que ecchymose sous son œil. "...Que j'en valais pas la peine ... Que je suis qu'un quatre au mieux...Il faisait n'importe quoi, il jetait des trucs partout, alors je bougeais plus, je faisais plus rien..."

Le type était allongé en chien de fusil à côté, les bords de sa bouche toujours salis par ce qu'il avait ingurgité. Il était un peu rond, mais pas autant que Bullock lui même. Il ne devait même pas être officiellement en surpoids. Le type de la police scientifique retira sa sonde du corps et confirma l'horaire de la mort à mi-voix. Bullock leva les yeux au ciel. Sans déconner Sherlock. C'est pas comme s'ils avaient pas un témoin qui avait tout vu en direct.

"C'est là qu'il vous a frappée ?" Demanda Kang doucement.

"Non- Enfin il m'a pas frappée en fait. Je bougeais pas, j'étais dans l'angle là ..." Elle fit un geste vague vers la cuisine mais ne se retourna pas. "En fait il m'a prise par les cheveux et il m'a jetée dehors et je me suis cognée contre le meuble, là, en tombant."

Bullock jeta un coup d'oeuil à la commode à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Elle était légèrement décalée et le cadre d'une photo était renversé. Ça collait.

"Après je suis restée par terre... J'avais peur !"

"Je comprend Miss Klein, vous avez bien fait." Dit Kang en posant une main sur son épaule. "Dans ces cas-là il vaut mieux ne pas se faire remarquer."

Elle lui sourit difficilement et hocha la tête, pensant qu'il voyait où elle voulait en venir. De son côté Bullock pensait que ça aurait été plus malin de se bouger les miches et de foutre le camp de l'appartement au cas où le cinglé s'en reprenne à elle, mais c'était pour ça qu'on ne le laissait jamais interroger les victimes quand on pouvait l'éviter.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait après ?"

"Je sais pas... Je voyais plus trop... Je l'entendais manger et gueu- et crier, et voilà... Après il s'est mis à crier qu'il avait mal et je me suis éloignée, je me suis cachée dans le placard et j'ai attendu qu'il se calme..." Sa voix s'étrangla. "...Et quand je suis sortie-"

Elle se tourna vers la cuisine en se mordant les lèvres, avant de fondre en larmes. Le reste de ses explications, Bullock ne les comprit pas entre les hoquets mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Quand elle avait décidé qu'il faisait plus de bruit depuis assez longtemps, elle avait arrêté de se terrer, avait trouvé son cadavre et appelé la police. C'était une bonne chose que l'agent Kang soit là pour la prendre par les épaules, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle avait été très courageuse, parce qu'Harvey en aurait fait de la chaire à saucisse. Il n'y avait rien de brave à se planquer pour ne sortir qu'une fois que le cadavre de son mec était déjà froid et elle avait aucune raison de pleurer un salaud dont les dernières actions avant de mourir c'était de l'avoir tabassée et traitée de moche. Tu parles d'un souvenir.

Paradoxalement, c'était aussi une très mauvaise chose que l'agent Kang soit là. Parce que s'il était toujours là, ça voulait dire que ce meurtre était dans le même secteur qu'Eddows et là le mystère s'épaississait. Normalement Crane faisait exprès de laisser des victimes dans des coins de Gotham de façon complètement aléatoire pour qu'on ne le trouve pas. Quoi, il voulait qu'on le coffre ? Il y avait un truc spécial vers le quartier du Chaudron ? Si c'était encore une nouvelle tentative pour attirer le Batcon, il allait péter un câble. Après un grognement de mécontentement, Harvey sortit de l'appartement à grand pas en s'allumant un cigare. S'il le faisait à l'intérieur Essen allait encore l'engueuler pour avoir corrompu la scène de crime. Il faudrait quand même qu'il note un truc pour Kang dans son rapport, il avait bien géré l'interrogatoire. Il n'avait peut être pas la patience de s'en occuper, mais Bullock savait reconnaître un travail bien fait.

Ménageant son cœur il prit l'ascenseur vers le rez-de-chaussée pour aller vérifier quelque chose. Quand il était entré il avait vu ce qui semblait être la loge d'un gardien et comme tout le monde s'occupait de la scène là-haut il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient eu le temps d'interroger un témoin potentiel. Ça le ferait se rendre utile, au lieu de tourner en rond entre Kang qui assurait et le geek qui ne servait à rien, à pas pouvoir donner de réponse à la gosse qui pleurait. Gosse qui devait avoir vingt-cinq ans au bas mot, mais quand on s'appelait Harvey Bullock et que ses quarante ans commençaient à être un lointain souvenir, tout ce qui avait moins de trente ans était un môme qui n'avait rien à faire là. Vaguement, il se souvint que Crane lui-même n'avait pas trente ans. Il les faisait. Il les avait presque. Ça comptait pas.

Au tintement les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il observa le hall plus en détail. C'était vieux, mais on avait mis un nouveau coup de peinture blanche sur l'ancien papier peint pour redonner un coup de jeune. Bullock trouvait que ça ne marchait pas, mais on ne lui demandait pas son avis et le blanc ça avait de bien qu'on voyait mieux les tâches. Il inspecta les murs, les plinthes et les boîtes aux lettres, mais la seule chose sortant de l'ordinaire était que celle de Emma Klein et Joshua Flynn était ouverte. Entrouvrant un peu plus la petite boîte métallique, il ne vit qu'une facture d'électricité. Kang et compagnie devaient déjà avoir récupéré la carte de l'épouvantail.

"Qu'est-ce vous fouillez dans les boîtes ?! Foutez-moi le camp !"

Bullock releva un regard empli de morgue vers la voix grelottante. Derrière son plexiglas le vieux gardien octogénaire agitait vers lui un doigt gonflé d'arthrose, les quelques mèches blanches encadrant encore ses tempes partaient dans tous les sens comme une auréole effilochée.

"GCPD. Brigade des homicides." Gronda-t-il en lui montrant sa plaque.

"C'est ça ! Montrez moi votre plaque ! J'y crois pas moi à ces conneries on n'en trouve dans toutes les pochettes surprises !"

Sans cérémonie, il frappa la vitre avec son insigne, ce qui fit sursauter le vieux. Maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir de plus près et qu'il se rendait compte que son mur transparent était une bien piètre protection face à la masse imposante du détective, il baissa d'un ton mais nota tout de même son nom et son numéro.

"Dîtes, tout de même, c'est pourquoi tout ces allez-retours là, moi je suis un vieux monsieur vous comprenez c'est pas rass-"

"Homicide. Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un déposer du courrier dans les boîtes aux lettres ce soir?"

Il tordit son stylo entre ses doigts. Depuis l'endroit où il était Bullock pouvait voir que son carnet sur lequel il devait noter des événements était recouvert par un cahier de sudokus. Celui-là ne ferait pas un bon témoin, il pouvait le parier.

"Non, bien sûr que non, le courrier il passe à midi ici, mais ça serait dans quelle boîte ?"

Le reniflement que poussa Bullock le fit légèrement reculer. Quelle boîte ou quel résident ? S'il voulait des ragots il n'allait pas l'aider. Plutôt que de lui répondre il leva la tête vers la vieille caméra que le vieux utilisait pour espionner les gens. Il y avait un voyant rouge allumé mais ce n'était pas toujours très indicatif. Des fois ce n'était que des leurres pour dissuader les gens. Ce qui ne fonctionnait jamais.

"Ce truc là, ça marche ou c'est du pipeau ?"

"Ah, si si-"

"Il nous faut les enregistrements d'aujourd'hui." Le coupa Harvey.

De l'autre côté le gardien s'affaira avec son carnet, jetant ses sudokus par terre en essayant de les bouger discrètement. Bullock tira sur son cigare et souffla à travers les trous de l'aération pour l'enfumer.

"Pour _aujourd'hui_ , pas pour dans dix ans papy."

Le vieux croulant en question toussa en le pointant du doigt avec véhémence.

"Je ne peux pas vous donner ça ! C'est des enregistrement privés et-"

Bullock frappa plus fort sur la vitre et de l'autre côté le bureau trembla avec elle.

"Ah ouais ?" Contra-t-il avec hargne "Et ça te dis que je te foute dans ma bagnole et que je te ramène au poste pour obstruction ?"

La charogne se dégonfla à ces mots et balbutia qu'il fallait en faire part au propriétaire, mais qu'en fait, concéda-t-il en voyant Bullock sortir son arme de service, il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu dire que si c'était la police, ça irait, et qu'il les lui ferait porter dès demain, non, il allait même les chercher tout de suite !

Désormais seul dans le hall, Bullock mâchonnait son cigare. Si Crane avait envoyé quelqu'un, ils devraient pouvoir l'identifier grâce à la vidéo et demander à des copains de l'épouvantail s'ils connaissaient le suspect. Peut-être qu'il irait même faire un petit coucou à Arkham, le vieux Jérémiah s'en foutait qu'il leur mette des mandales du moment qu'il cassait rien. Regardant les vielles dalles grises, il se dit tout de même que c'était drôlement propre. Trop. Il avait plu se matin, ça aurait dû être plein de traces. Il demanderait au con de gardien de lui donner le numéro de la femme de ménage et il lui demanderait si elle avait vu quoi que ce soit.

Il soupir longuement.

D'après Klein, cette fois la victime avait eu le temps de montrer un comportement bizarre, voire dangereux. En moins d'une journée l'épouvantail avait déjà fait des progrès.

Et de son côté, il continuait à stagner.

A attendre le prochain mort.

* * *

-Le Commissaire Essen ici est celle de la série Gotham. Dans les comics Sarah Essen est la deuxième femme de Gordon... Et celle avec qui il trompait sa première femme pendant que cette dernière était enceinte.

\- Kang n'existe pas dans les comics mais déjà je n'avais pas de noms d'agents de police de Gotham en mémoire et ils font quand même un travail essentiel. Ensuite, je l'ai nommé Kang parce que c'est apparemment un nom de famille coréen assez répandu et qu'il y a un perso de marvel qui s'appelle Kang le Conquérant. Voilà voilà.

-Quand les gens sont en état de choc, leur température corporelle peut baisser tellement que leur peau peut devenir marbrée et leurs lèvres violettes, d'où les couvertures de survie chauffantes dorées.

\- Harvey Bullock n'est pas exactement le personnage le plus plaisant de l'univers DC. Il est bourru, violent, très antipathique et il déteste Batman. Si vous trouvez que c'est un connard, tant mieux, ça veut dire que je l'écris bien. Quand à l'âge de Crane dans cette fic, si vous vous souvenez de ce que Scarlett dit dans Georgia On My Mind, ça va devenir très clair dans les prochains chapitres.


	4. Colère

Chapitre 4 : Colère

L'appartement était calme maintenant.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, trois pièces avec une salle de bain minuscule et une tuyauterie qui grinçait, comme dans tout l'immeuble d'ailleurs, mais c'était bien entretenu. Le salon était même assez cosy avec son canapé en tissu tressé, la table d'appoint qui sentait encore la cire d'abeille, une petite bibliothèque faite en caisses de vin pleine de livres aussi fascinants que _A Prayer for Owen_ ou _Islands on the Stream_ entre lesquels reposaient des bougies de senteur à moitié brûlées. Il y avait une nappe de dentelle sur la vieille télévision cathodique qui ne devait servir que pour poser des petits objets; un carnet d'adresse, un cactus en porcelaine et une peinture à l'huile avec une inscription manuscrite en bas : _pour Valeria_. Un piano dans le coin finissait l'ensemble avec une partition entamée d'une messe de Rameaux.

Lentement, l'épouvantail retira le coussin.

Un filet de salive se détacha du tissu et retomba sur le visage au teint olivâtre de la documentaliste, qui lui semblait déjà plus crayeux. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'étaient échappés de son chignon autoritaire quand il lui avait injecté son produit et qu'elle était passé de terrifiée à vengeresse, lui promettant des châtiments plus exotiques les uns que les autres, sans doute glanés au détour de certaines pages. Il avait alors dû lui enfoncer une boule de chaussettes dans la bouche pour la faire taire et rajouter encore un peu de scotch de déménageur autour pour la garder en place. Son corps immobile en était emmailloté, il n'avait pas voulu alerter le voisinage. Ce n'était pas un bon quartier, la police hésiterait à y mettre les pieds, mais c'était un quartier résidentiel assez ancien pour qu'il y ait bien une petite vieille pour reporter des bruits suspect à qui voudrait l'entendre. Ce n'était pas idéal puisqu'il était recherché par la police actuellement.

C'était un peu dommage tout de même, se dit-il en fermant doucement ses paupières. Elle aurait pu être une femme intéressante, avec un sens moral suffisamment malléable pour qu'elle regarde toujours dans une autre direction quand il s'aventurait à la bibliothèque dans des déguisements ridicules. Mais il l'avait vue prendre des béta-bloquants. Elle était la seule personne qu'il connaisse qui soit cardiaque et il avait urgemment eu besoin d'un cobaye avec un métabolisme fragile. C'était donc tombé sur elle qui, il devait l'admettre, le méritait moins que l'énergumène enfermé dans son laboratoire. Il lui mis une petite tape sur l'épaule et ferma sa bouche entrouverte. A un moment elle avait bien eu des douleurs dans la poitrine mais l'appareil de secours auquel elle était branchée n'avait pas enregistré de tachycardie, ce qui signifiait que son produit était au point.

Car ce qu'il avait injecté à la victime qu'il laisserait à la police n'était pas le produit final. Le but de sa première victime avait de leur faire comprendre qu'il travaillait sur quelque chose. L'essai avait été moins abouti que prévu, mais s'ils avaient deux sous de jugeote ils devaient être au courant. Pour la deuxième injection, le produit était plus stable mais causait toujours la mort pour les guider, essayer de faire qu'on en parle dans les journaux et leur faire croire qu'il avaient encore du temps pour l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrive à ses fins. Sauf que justement, après une petite erreur de parcours il était désormais prêt à donner son feu vert. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était attirer l'attention tout en détournant celle de la police.

Il posa sa main sur le front de Valeria Ackerman, la bibliothécaire qui regardait ailleurs, soupira, et commença à disposer de sa dépouille avant qu'elle ne soit prise de rigor mortis.

Sous aucun prétexte ne pouvait-il se permettre de laisser un témoin s'échapper.

* * *

A une île de là, Bullock avait enfin eu le temps de lire le mail de sa fille.

Malgré tout le bordel qu'avait été cette journée, les mots de Joyce lui avaient réchauffé le cœur. Elle lui décrivait ses préparations pour un marathon contre le cancer du sein auquel elle comptait participer. Tant qu'à faire, elle lui avait donné des conseils de santé qu'il avait des chances de suivre pour une fois comme "Pour ta santé, varie les paquets de nouilles instantanées !" ou "Bois moins de cinq bières et liqueurs par jour !". Il les mettrait sur le frigo tient, ça le ferait marrer en se levant. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'il les suivrait. Un petit détour par les archives plus tard il avait enquiquiné Kris Kringle, l'archiviste coincée, pour qu'elle fasse des recherches sur des larrons qui se seraient associés à Crane récemment pendant qu'il imprimait discrètement la photo de Joyce et ses conseils diététiques. Pas question qu'il s'achète une machine, son ordi lui avait déjà coûté un bras. Pourquoi se gêner quand il pouvait le faire gratuitement chez Kringle Surprise ?

Pour en revenir à son cas, il n'avançait pas trop. L'homme de ménage n'avait rien vu à part des traces de boue, ce qui était normal puisqu'il avait plu et les caméra n'avaient pu lui donner qu'un visuel flou d'un énorme type chauve avec des gestes nerveux. Il avait donné tout ça aux geeks pour qu'il voient s'ils pouvaient rendre ça plus net pour les avis de recherche, avait décrit le type à Kringle et là il feuilletait le trombinoscope de tous les hommes en cavale actuellement. Toutes ces photos, c'était comme de jouer à Qui Est-Ce ? Est-ce qu'il a des cheveux ? Non. Est-ce qu'il a un gros nez? Faut croire. Est-ce qu'il est blanc ? Comme un cul. Il tourna une autre page. Faire de la paperasse en retard aurait été plus productif mais il avait eu sa dose pour la journée. Ça lui ferait juste plus de paperasse en retard et s'il mettait trop de temps Essen lui ferait un regard de chien battu avant de le foutre en formation de sensibilisation psychosociale sans aucune pitié parce qu'elle savait que c'était pire que de la torture pour lui.

A la réflexion il devrait vraiment s'y mettre.

Il referma donc le trombinoscope avec un grognement et sortit son ordinateur de sa torpeur avec une bonne gifle. L'écran s'alluma après un grincement qui lui avait fait présager le pire pendant une seconde. Les pages blanches et grises de l'intranet qui n'avaient pas été mises a jour depuis les années quatre vingt au moins l'aveuglèrent pendant un instant, puis il commença son premier rapport de la journée avec un long souffle gras. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, ça risquait d'être très long.

Surtout quand on ne tape qu'avec quatre doigts.

Au fur et à mesure des années, ses rapports étaient passés de quelques pages à quelques paragraphes, amis ce soir Harvey Bullock n'était pas sûr de seulement pouvoir les atteindre. Le seul cas qu'il gardait en mémoire était celui en rapport avec Crane, à cause de toutes zones d'ombres qu'il comportait. Comment s'intéresser aux faits divers habituels quand là-dehors il y avait un barjot qui profitait du temps qu'il perdait à remplir de la paperasse que personne ne lirait jamais pour planifier son coup, créer sa merde et peut-être flinguer des milliers de gens ? Son troisième rapport achevé, Bullock se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise de bureau pour regarder son travail d'un œil critique. C'était de la merde. Il savait pas écrire, avait dû re-vérifier trois fois les notes des agents de police parce qu'il ne se souvenait même plus du nom de la victime, mais c'était le mieux qu'il voulait faire. Il fut un temps il serait resté des heures pour peaufiner ce qu'il avait fait et n'aurait jamais osé présenter ça au commissaire, mais très vite il avait compris que ça n'avait aucune utilité. Ça avait été la première chose à partir.

Tandis que ses pensées se tournaient vers des jours où il était plus naïf, Gordon fila dans son champ de vision, passant devant son bureau sans un regard vers lui avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau d'Essen en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils et tira une flasque de son pardessus. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi pressé, pas au prix qu'on les payait. Il prit une longue gorgée en observant les figures floues à travers les vitres du bureau. Vu comme Jamie gesticulait des bras vers la porte il devait se passer un truc qui le frustrait. Il faisait tout le temps ça. Distraitement il gratta sa barbe de trois jours en se demandant s'il valait mieux attendre que son coéquipier soit parti pour aller parler de son cas à la chef, où s'il était assez con pour aller foutre la merde encore plus en révélant ce qu'ils avaient sur les bras.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour décider que oui, il était largement assez con.

Mettant sa flasque de côté, il se leva avec des gestes lourds, cala un reste de cigare entre ses dents et se lança dans la fosse aux lions. Avant même qu'il ne puisse entrer, Gordon avait déjà monté le ton contre Essen, qui elle ne perdait jamais son calme. Tant qu'à faire chier, autant en profiter pour le couper en plein milieu d'un de ses tirades tiens.

Manque de pot, c'était Essen qui parlait quand il entra.

"... James je comprends que tu- Harvey ?" Un instant elle se tendit, prête à sortir son pistolet contre la dernière menace de la journée, puis elle vit son air revanchard et lâcha un léger soupir moitié soulagement, moitié exaspération "Oui, tu veux quelque chose ?"

Question purement rhétorique parce que tout le monde dans la pièce savait que s'il faisait irruption c'est qu'il était là pour leur pomper l'air. Gordon croisa les bras et lui lança un regard énervé, frustré qu'on l'ai coupé dans son élan. Eh ben il allait pas tarder à le reprendre.

" Faut qu'on parle." Annonça Harvey comme seule entrée en matière "On a eu deux meurtres de l'épouvantail rien que depuis ce matin et il est parti pour continuer."

Du coin de l'œil il vit Gordon prendre une posture plus alerte tandis que la commissaire se redressait, tout ouïe. Rapidement il donna son rapport sur les derniers événements, tout en omettant ses suspicions. Au fur et à mesure le regard de son coéquipier s'assombrit.

"C'est un nouveau produit n'est-ce pas ?" Il coupa, peu dupe. Bullock ne flacha pas. Il s'y était attendu. "Ça ne colle pas avec son M.O. et les effets ne collent pas avec sa toxine habituelle, tu sais ça depuis plus d'une douzaine d'heures et tu ne penses à te mettre au bran le bas de combat qu'à partir de maintenant ? Bon sang Harvey mais tu te fous de nous ?"

Sentant la dispute venir, Essen s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les bras, prête à faire l'arbitrage une fois qu'ils auraient fini de crier. Des années d'expérience lui avaient appris que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de les raisonner avant.

"Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Jamie. Ça sert à rien tant qu'on n'a pas de signalement pour les journaux et les geeks bossent dessus."

Il refusa de détourner les yeux ou de reculer quand Gordon se rapprocha de lui, son nez lui titillant presque le menton tellement il s'était rapproché. Ça ne servait pas à grand chose de faire ça, mais là où Gordon pensait que s'approcher de lui l'intimidait, tout ce que ça faisait c'était qu'il devait baisser le nez vers lui pour admirer les frétillements de sa moustache.

"Si on avait prévenu Batman il y aurait peut-être eu qu'un seul mort."

Il renifla. Et c'est parti pour le manifesto...

"Il a du meilleur matériel, de meilleures techniques et il peut aller cent fois plus vite, c'est ce qu'il nous faut parce que l'épouvantail va plus vite: tu lui as déjà donné le temps d'améliorer sa formule et de la tester. Bullock t'as pas juste perdu notre temps, t'as déjà perdu une vie." Il finit sombrement.

"C'est bon, c'est fini la pub pour le fan-club ?" Il répliqua. "Il aurait pu trouver quoi comme preuve dans une rame de métro qui s'était déjà barrée ? Rien, que dalle, parce qu'il y a rien de plus dégueulasse comme scène de crime! Alors j'me suis dis, tiens pourquoi je ferais pas mon putain de travail pour une fois au lieu d'appeler papa à l'aide toutes les cinq minutes ? Putain Gordon tu t'entends parler ? On est flics merde, pas secrétaires !"

"Et toi tu t'entends parler ? Tu laisserais des gens mourir juste parce que tu te sens castré qu'il y ait un plus gros mâle dans le poulailler ? C'est ça que tu me dis ?"

Le regard d'Essen passait de l'un à l'autre comme dans un match de tennis, les deux hommes tenant leurs positions en se regardant en chien de faïence.

"T'as pensé à tous ceux qu'on laisse mourir parce que la police est devenue une putain de blague ? A tous ceux qui appellent personne parce qu'on passe pour des brêles ? Tu sais combien de centaines d'appels de moins y'a tous les ans au standard ? "

"Bullock on est des brêles ! On n'a pas les moyens d'être autre chose ! La seule raison pour laquelle on nous prenait au sérieux avant c'était parce qu'on épaulait la pègre qui nous arrosait joyeusement avec de l'argent sale mais maintenant-" Il fit un pas en arrière et donna un grand coup dans le mur du plat de la main, faisant dégringoler un petit tas de crépis par terre. "On n'en est plus là !"

Il y eu un instant de silence où les deux se fusillaient du regard. Puis, Bullock détourna les yeux en jurant.

"Harvey..." Commença Essen, éternelle diplomate profitant d'une seconde de répit. "Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, tout le monde ici l'a pensé au moins une fois. Presque tout le monde." Amenda-t-elle en voyant l'air farouche de Gordon. "Mais telles que les choses sont à présent, on ne peut plus retourner en arrière."

Bullock la regarda pendant une seconde avant de se retourner à nouveau. Il y avait des anges dans le ciel de L.A. des allumés qui revenaient d'entre les morts et des visiteurs du futur qui passaient leurs vacances à Métropolis, mais des-escalader la violence dans les rues, c'était impossible ? Foutage de gueule. D'autres villes l'avaient fait, pourquoi pas la leur ? Flash était autrement moins violent avec ses propres costumés et résultat ils se faisaient un point d'honneur de ne pas tuer. Mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Il avait fallu des efforts, des programmes de réhabilitation et des pénitenciers qui ne sortaient pas d'un film d'horreur. Mais nooooon les millions de Wayne devaient aller dans du kevlar et de l'armement de meilleur qualité qui devenait obsolète au bout de trois semaines. Cela, il se garda bien de le dire. Personne ici ne l'écouterait.

James allait repartir à l'attaque, mais Essen leva une main pour le faire taire.

"Le signalement ?"

"Les geeks sont sur la vidéo." Il marmonna. "D'ici deux-trois heures y m'ont dit."

"Passez les voir et dîtes-leurs qu'ils en ont une." Elle les pointa de ses index. "Puis vous vous y mettez tous les deux, vous épluchez tous les dossiers qu'il faudra mais vous me trouvez qui est le complice. " Elle haussa le ton pour étouffer les plaintes éventuelles. "Appelez Arkham. Demandez-lui si Crane a été en rapport avec quelqu'un qui pourrait correspondre. Considérez aussi ceux qu'il a pu maltraiter. Il est suffisamment vicieux pour leur avoir lavé le cerveau. Moi, je vais prévenir la cavalerie."

"Le signal..." Protesta Gordon.

"Je pense que je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller pour appuyer sur un bouton, merci James."

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle tendit un bras vers la porte pour leur signifier à tous les deux que l'entretien était terminé.

Une fois dehors, ils se regardèrent une seconde, parfaitement au courant de ce que pensait l'autre.

Bullock racla sa gorge. Gordon releva le menton.

D'un commun accord, ils partirent chacun de leur côté en silence.

* * *

Prochain chapitre le 26 !

-Fun fact : Valéria, la femme qui se fait assassiner par l'épouvantail ici, était une OC que j'avais originellement créé pour une fic Epouvantail/OC, et j'avais tout un scénar'. C'aurait été une pédopsychiatre qui se fait enrôler par roublardise par Jérémiah Arkham parce qu'il lui manque un psy vu que Crane a flingué le dernier et n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle fait. Son apparence et certains de ses traits de caractère ont inspiré Kornelia d'Etranges Coïncidences, mais Val est plus vielle d'une décade, a une fille, un ex-mari et sa femme qui en veulent la garde, elle est plus aigrie et disons qu'elle est plus confrontationnelle là où Kornelia était plutôt adepte des coups dans le dos. Crane aussi aurait été plus vieux, plus aigri et bien plus dangereux, car c'est la version comics et il aurait approché la quarantaine. Je l'écrirais peut-être un jour, je sais pas, mais en attendant si ça vous intéresse dîtes le moi en review, je pourrais vous passer le plan.

-Kristen Kringle vient de la série Gotham (j'ai besoin de gens pour peupler cette fic) et Kris Kringle est un surnom du Père Noël.

-Dans la série animée, Crane s'était un jour déguisé avec un fez, des lunettes de soleil et une fausse moustache.

\- Dans les comics Bullock suit le cliché du "je n'aime pas le héro au départ sans donner de raison mais j'en viens à le respecter pour ce qu'il fait tellement il est badass", ce que je trouve pas hyper intérêssant. Je préfère qu'il ai une vraie bonne raison d'être contre Batman et qu'il ne change pas d'avis. On ne peut pas convaincre tout le monde, surtout quand il y a beaucoup de très bonne raisons de s'opposer à ce que fait Batou. En Irlande beaucoup de policiers eux-mêmes sont contre le port d'armes à cause de l'escalatde potentielle : un criminel armé d'un pistolet à plus de chances de faire des morts qu'un criminel armé d'un couteau. Mais le problème avec ce genre d'escalade c'est qu'une fois que c'est fait, c'est très compliqué de revenir en arrière. Donc dans le débat Gordon vs Bullock, les deux ont des arguments qui se tiennent.


	5. Envie

Chapitre 5 :

Lentement, elle passa ses doigts entre les mèches brunes.

C'était ce qu'elle avait fait de plus beau et de très loin. La perruque était parfaite, cheveux noirs véritables d'origine vietnamienne tissés à un capuchon qui complimentait parfaitement le reste de sa peau. Sa nouvelle peau. _Sa_ peau.

Minny fit un pas en arrière pour apprécier l'ensemble de son travail. Les prothèses mammaires qui cachaient son absence de poitrine, les faux cils, la gaine qui lui créait une taille centimètres par centimètres, le masque, les applications au latex au niveau des hanches, fesses et cuisses qui remplaçaient le coach sportif hors de prix de sa sœur jumelle.

Stella Tonnerre

Nom de scène grandiloquent de Stella Turner, qui aurait "frappé le monde du cinéma comme un coup de tonnerre" pour citer le Gossip. Minny ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de spécial. Leur premières années sur la scène, personne n'avait jamais vraiment vu de différences entre les deux membres l'adorable duo qu'elles formaient, leur parents les faisant apparaître dans chaque publicité, film d'horreur à faible budget, pièce de théâtre et show télévisé demandant des jumelles capables de parler en unisson ou de compléter les phrases l'une de l'autre. En ces temps-là Minny et Stella avaient été inséparables, riant joyeusement dès que quelqu'un les confondait, partageant toute leur vie et tous leurs secret, comme deux parties d'un même cerveau.

Puis elles étaient apparues dans un biopic sur Henry IV et là, le réalisateur avait eu une idée de génie : pour contourner les lois très strictes sur les horaires des enfants acteurs, il leur avait fait jouer exactement le même rôle. Dès que l'une était fatiguée, il alternait avec l'autre jumelle pour aller plus vite. La mini-série profita de son petit succès et grâce à son stratagème de plus en plus de de série télévisées et films proposèrent des rôles aux fillettes, que leurs agents improvisés s'empressèrent d'accepter avec joie. Elle apparurent en tout dans quatre séries médicales, huit séries policières deux séries fantastiques et une douzaines de films au succès variable. Les jumelles étaient toujours proches, mais déjà un fossé se creusait entre elles. Les deux commençaient à cultiver des différences, un personnalité propre. Stella préférait les scènes où elle pouvait crier, bouger et profiter de l'entraînement en danse et en gymnastique que leurs parents les avait forcées à suivre, mais se fatiguait vite. Minny était plus douée pour les scènes plus poignantes, plus subtiles, qui lui demandaient de rentrer complètement dans le personnage et avait une meilleure endurance. Pour ces qualités on aurait pu penser que ce serait cette dernière qui réussirait au cinéma, mais la puberté en décida autrement.

En à peine quelques années, Stella devint un papillon éblouissant jouissant des formes et de la taille d'une adolescente plus âgée tandis que Minny souffrait des affres de l'adolescence que sont les mains et les pieds grandissant avant le reste, l'acné et les cheveux gras qui résistaient aux traitements. L'une fut alors propulsée sous les projecteurs et l'autre discrètement envoyée derrière les rideaux. Il va sans dire que ça avait été douloureux, mais après quelques années ça allait mieux. La majorité de ses boutons étaient partis, sa sœur avait eu le temps d'attirer quelques scandales et Minny venait de terminer sa formation de maquillage pour Effets Spéciaux. Quand elle voyait Stella pleurer en lisant les critiques sur son jeu d'actrice alors qu'elle avait passé la journée à créer une créature fantastique, elle se disait même qu'en fait, ses parents avaient fait le bon choix. Mais ça ne dura qu'un temps. Qu'un film, plus précisément. Un film d'horreur où elle reçu un prix pour le monstre gothique mais élégant qu'elle avait dessiné et son maquillage si fin qu'il avait permit à l'acteur de montrer toutes les émotions qu'il voulait sans être alourdi par un masque trop épais. A l'occasion de la cérémonie elle avait fait couper ses cheveux en un carré court et les avait teint en châtain pour accepter son trophée en tant que sa propre personne, tout aussi digne de reconnaissance que sa sœur, que personne ne mentionna de toute la soirée.

Le lendemain, elle apprit que Stella avait fait une overdose de cocaïne.

On dit qu'on ne se rend compte que les moments les plus importants d'une vie le sont à posteriori, pas quand on les traverse, et dans son cas c'était vrai. Minny n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre sa carrière en suspend pour devenir la maquilleuse attitrée de sa sœur et vérifier qu'elle ne prenait plus de coke, qu'elle mangeait bien, suivait sa thérapie, tout cela pour l'épauler dans dans ces heures sombres. Bêtement, elle avait pensé que ça ne durerait que quelques mois. Mais dès que Minny voyait que les choses se calmaient et cherchait des offres d'emploi, on retrouvait de la poudre blanche dans les affaires de Stella. Au bout de trois ans elle avait essayé d'en parler à leurs parents, qui disaient avoir honte de son manque de sollicitude envers la junkie qui lui pourrissait la vie, piquait des crises à tout va, sabordait ses efforts pour partir et se ramenait au milieu de tous ses rencards. D'après ses parents, c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait profondément et avait peur de devoir vivre sans elle. Stella pleurait quand elle la confrontait, disant qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle voulait juste recréer ce lien qu'elles avaient petites, qu'elle ne la retiendrait plus, alors Minny restait. Surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mais d'après elle, si sa sœur faisait ça c'était parce que contrairement à Minny elle n'avait aucun talent. Oh elle faisait une starlette parfaite, toujours souriante elle menait les interviews avec entrain, enchaînait les petits amis et ses courbes remplissaient élégamment les robes de haute couture qu'on lui demandait de porter. Mais quand il s'agissait d'incarner un personnage, elle était bien incapable de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, surjouant tout et oubliant ses lignes quand elle avait passé la veille à faire la fête. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était encore engagée, c'était parce qu'elle était populaire auprès des fans. Ce qu'on lui avait dit à maintes reprises.

Minny en était _malade_. Elle gâchait sa vie pour cette pimbêche qui ne lui disait jamais merci, se plaignait de son maquillage, laissait sa loge dans un bordel pas possible pour qu'elle doive nettoyer et allait geindre à leurs parents si Minny osait dire quoi que ce soit ou se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personne au lieu de rester bien gentiment dans l'ombre.

Il lui arrivait de penser à mettre de la javel dans sa vodka ou du plâtre dans sa coke.

Récemment elle avait trouvé un autre exutoire. Mettant à profit ses talents, elle avait créé le déguisement parfait, qu'elle pouvait appliquer en moins de vingt minutes pour se faire passer pour la starlette. En soirée, Minny mettant juste un peu de mélatonine en poudre dans son verre pour la rendre inconsciente plus vite, la cachait dans la voiture, puis elle prenait sa place et faisait exprès de la mettre dans l'embarras, flirtant avec des célébrités mariées, embrassant des collègues qu'elle trouvait détestables et harcelant des hommes à proximité des paparazzi. Ensuite Stella se levait, voyait tout ce qu'on pensait qu'elle avait fait la veille et passait quelques heures à pleurer, son malheur la poussant à retourner boire très vite, et Minny reprenait à nouveau les rennes, créant un cercle vicieux.

Sauf que voir qu'en plus de son talent reconnu pour le maquillage, Minny était aussi une bien meilleure actrice que Stella, ça la rendait folle. La seule raison pour laquelle l'une servait l'autre était une stupide question d'apparence. Si c'était ça, elle aurait juste pu faire un peu de chirurgie et au lieu de supporter un poids mort, sa famille aurait pu la présenter _elle_. C'était complètement ridicule et ses parents lui donnaient envie de vomir à mettre leur tête dans le sable pour ignorer le monde quand l'ouragan Stella traînait leur nom dans la boue.

Et bien plus maintenant.

Une main fermée sur une carte de voeu froissée, l'autre serrant son couteau de précision ensanglanté, Minny jeta un coup d'œil à Stella, qu'elle avait égorgée au dessus du lavabo avant de la laisser tomber par terre comme une poupée désarticulée. Le sang avait éclaboussé tout un côté du miroir, mais elle eut encore assez de place pour se laver les mains et appliquer ses prothèses une fois qu'elle eut jeté tous ses médicaments dans la baignoire.

Tout était très, très clair depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette bouffée d'un gaz inconnu dans la figure. Minny finit son déguisement en posant la perruque soyeuse sur sa tête avec le sourire de Stella, celui qui était fait pour ne pas montrer les gencives et ne pas trop plisser les yeux. Elle sortit de la loge en claquant la porte, parce qu'elle était Stella et Stella claquait toujours la porte après une dispute. D'un coup de main expert elle envoya ses longs cheveux dans le vent quand sa co-star vint pour lui rappelle ses lignes, mouvement agrémenté d'un gloussement cristallin et d'une pique arrogante. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait ses lignes, quelle question ! Tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de passer ses nuits à répéter devant la glace. Elle avait une vie, elle !

Ses hanches ondulèrent au rythme de ses escarpins jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépasse l'équipe technique pour se poster devant les caméras. Stella ne s'excusa pas de son retard bien entendu, mais le réalisateur eut un brin d'espoir en voyant qu'elle semblait plus alerte que d'habitude et lança la scène.

Les heures de tournage suivantes se passèrent merveilleusement bien, Stella était dans une forme olympique, jouant à la perfection la belle-sœur jalouse et manipulatrice de la gentille héroïne qui se battait pour faire reconnaître ses droits en justice et créer son entreprise. Stella connaissait toutes ses lignes, improvisait des piques inspirées, savait précisément ce qu'il fallait améliorer dès qu'on coupait et ne faisait jamais la même erreur deux fois. Stella était un rêve à diriger, acceptait les critiques sans rechigner, conseillait sa collègue avec un air supérieur, se pavanait sous les regardas admirateurs et acceptait les compliments comme son dû.

Elle fut coupée par un hurlement.

L'assistante que Stella avait harcelé au moins autant que Minny de son vivant sortit de la loge, ses pas répandant des traces de sang sur le sol du studio alors qu'elle courrait vers eux en la pointant du doigt.

" _C'est pas Stella ! C'EST PAS STELLA !_ "

Il y eu un instant de flottement, où tout le monde se regardait sans savoir quoi faire. L'assistante se jeta dans les bras d'un ingénieur du son et décrivit ce qu'elle avait vu entre deux sanglots.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Minny.

Elle sourit.

* * *

Chapitre un peu court cette fois. A dans deux semaines !

\- Oui, ceci est une origin story pour Joan Doe. Honnêtement quand j'avais vu ce personnage dans Arkham Asylum : Living Hell, je l'avait trouvée très cool (en plus y'a pas assez de vilaines). Cependant je n'aime pas le fait qu'il aient décidé de l'écorcher vive quand ils l'ont réutilisée plus tard, parce que je trouvais que ça collait mieux à son personnage d'avoir l'air oubliable. Pour son prénom j'ai choisi "Minny" qui signifie "mémoire affectueuse". C'est très très ironique.

\- Le Gossip est un magazine de l'univers DC qui apparaît dans la série Identity Crisis


	6. Arrogance

Chapitre 6 :

Depuis le toit du GCPD, Gotham était presque belle.

Les grattes-ciel décorés de statues, ballons et néons publicitaires illuminaient la ville d'un doux halo, tandis que le bruit de la circulation en bas aurait presque pu être confondu avec un ronronnement sourd. De loin on pouvait voir le lit de la rivière et l'immensité de l'océan qui scintillait sous les feux du phare. Mais l'odeur de pollution portée par le vent et le souvenir de tous les cadavres qu'ils avaient pu trouver derrière ces éclairages électriques l'avait depuis longtemps désenchanté. Ça restait un bon endroit pour fumer cela dit.

Ses doigts rougis par le froid enfoncèrent le mélange de tabac et de trèfle dans la pipe et Gordon sortit alors une boîte d'allumettes de son pardessus. Fumer la pipe à l'époque de l'E-Cigarette était hautement anachronique, mais il était trop ancré dans ses habitudes pour changer. La sensation du bois vernis contre sa moustache lui évoquait les étés indolents du Delaware où il partait à la pêche avec ses grands-parents. Ils n'avaient jamais attrapé beaucoup de poissons, mais il se souvenait vivement des sandwichs au cresson de Mémé et de Pépé qui lui apprenait à fourrer une pipe entre deux lancés en lui chuchotant de ne rien dire à son fils.

Les amis de sa fille trouvaient ça vintage.

Il inspira, laissant la fumée détendre ses nerfs. Bullock les avait mis dans un sacré pétrin. Il voyait bien où il voulait en venir, mais ce genre d'esclandres de basse-cour n'allait pas arranger les choses. Son partenaire savait bien que de toute façon un cas de cette ampleur finirait par remonter à leurs oreilles, alors à quoi ça servait de le garder pour lui ? Peut-être qu'il avait espéré que s'il prenait Essen de court elle serait trop surprise et le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait. Comme si ça avait des chances d'arriver ça tiens. Au final ils avaient laissé à Crane assez de temps pour finir son produit et trouver la victime idéale. Stella Tonnerre, une starlette qui avait l'habitude de défrayer la chronique. L'enfant terrible favorite de toutes les feuilles de chou avait eu droit à une dernière une quand on avait retrouvé son cadavre alors que sa maquilleuse se faisait passer pour elle. Summer Gleeson et toute sa clique de fouineuses s'était emparée du cas et tout le monde savait désormais pour le nouveau produit de l'épouvantail. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la fameuse maquilleuse était la jumelle de Stella, Minny Turner, ce qui rendait ça d'autant plus tragique. Un seul coup d'oeil aux deux et il avait compris. Mais quand il avait posé la question aux Turner, ils avaient nié en bloc. De retour au poste, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que tous les papiers qui auraient pu identifier Minny Turner avaient disparu. Plus de dossier dentaire, pas de numéro de sécu, chou blanc sur les archives du département d'éducation et la maternité n'indiquait qu'une seule fille. Les Turner n'avaient pas perdu de temps.

Soudain il entendit un bruit mat dans son dos. Gordon se demandait parfois si le fait de l'avertir quand il arrivait mais pas quand il partait constituait une forme de salutation.

Le connaissant, c'était fort probable.

"Du nouveau ?" Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Le chevalier noir se tenait droit, bras croisés sur son torse et les pieds écartés en une posture martiale. Sa cape ondulait à chaque coup de vent sans parvenir à cacher complètement le béhémoth qu'était le Batman.

" Le produit est stable. Un inhibiteur ciblant le cortex reptilien pour neutraliser les interactions chimiques de la peur. Mais les sujets _savent_ qu'ils devraient avoir peur et gardent le contrôle de leur instinct de survie."

Sous son masque, son expression ne changeait jamais, mais au grondement de sa voix, Gordon savait qu'il était frustré par ce qu'il avait trouvé.

"Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ?"

"Si."

Il réfléchit un instant avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Gordon soupira. Minny Turner n'avait pas été poussée au meurtre par une toxine créée par un dingue. Tout ce que cette drogue avait fait, c'était retirer sa peur des conséquences. Chienne de ville.

"C'est quoi cette fois ?" Dit-il avec une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix. "Nous montrer la noirceur de l'inconscient humain ? Vous injecter le produit, vous pousser au meurtre et créer toute une opération médiatique pour vous attirer dans son filet ?"

"Non. C'est une opération commerciale."

Gordon retira sa pipe de sa bouche et pencha la tête, attendant qu'il s'explique.

"L'épouvantail n'a pas besoin de ce produit et il n'est pas fait pour que l'utilisateur perde tous ses moyens. Au contraire ça leur permet de penser sans être freinés par la peur et beaucoup paieraient cher pour ça."

Il resta un instant sans rien dire. Les gens se l'arracheraient. Businessmen, anxieux, gamins en soirée... Un nouveau coup de génie de la part d'un taré.

"... De la pub ? Tout ça pour de la pub ?"

"A chaque fois qu'il s'échappe d'Arkham il lui faut des semaines pour amasser assez de fonds et reprendre ses recherches."

"Alors il a trouvé un moyen d'accélérer ses opérations." Finit-il.

Il pouvait déjà entendre Bullock râler qu'ils étaient pas dans la merde. Il tira une bouffée de cigarette et leva les yeux en apercevant un dirigeable publicitaire. Au bureau ils comptaient les jours avant qu'il ne vienne à l'esprit du Joker de le taguer en vert et violet et de mettre un écran géant dessus.

"Crane va revenir vers Joan Doe."

Gordon hocha la tête. S'il s'était donné tant de mal à atteindre une cible aussi médiatique, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de si tôt.

"Je m'en doutais. C'est pour ça qu'on a dit à la presse qu'elle avait été directement transférée à Princeton-Plainsboro au lieu de l'Hôpital Général. Vous devriez passer la voir."

Il voulu le regarder pour voir qu'elle serait sa réaction, mais vit qu'il était déjà parti. Il retourna donc sa contemplation du ciel de Gotham.

"Bullock serait ravi."

* * *

A une île de ça, ce dernier se colla un doigt dans l'oreille et secoua vigoureusement. Apparemment il y avait une bandes de chanteurs et autres stars bons marchés qui s'étaient mis en communs pour organiser un concert caritatif en mémoire de Stella Tonnerre et c'était bien mignon mais pour le coup il y avait trop d'embouteillages pour penser prendre autre chose que le métro. A chaque fois qu'il restait trop longtemps sous terre il commençait à avoir les oreilles qui sifflent. Jurant en voyant que les escalators étaient en panne, il gravit difficilement les escaliers en regrettant avoir mangé un grec avant le périple. Un jour il arrêterait de s'acharner sur son coeur et suivrait les conseils de son cardiologue, mais ce soir il devait parler à une gosse abandonnée par ses parents qui avait assassiné sa jumelle sous influence d'un gaz expérimental, alors il avait eu besoin d'un peu de courage adipeux pour aller avec son whisky.

C'était jamais plaisant quand il devait parler à des gamins à peine sortis du lycée qui commettaient des crimes graves. Ça lui rappelait Joyce, déjà, pis c'était triste de dire que ces mômes qui connaissaient rien à la vie allaient la passer derrière des barreaux. A partir de vingt-cinq ans, Bullock se disait que c'était des grands et qu'ils auraient pas du jouer au con, mais en dessous il avait envie de leur coller des tartes, de les secouer un peu et de leur demander s'il se rendaient compte de la merde noire dans laquelle ils venaient de se fourrer. Ce qu'il faisait systématiquement. Joan Doe ne serait pas différente. Oui elle avait des circonstances atténuantes avec ses parents cons comme la pluie qui mettaient leurs gosses au taf pour rien avoir à faire de leur côté, mais elle avait égorgé sa frangine et ça, dans les yeux de Bullock, ça demandait vachement plus de circonstances atténuantes. Elle était grande, si elle aimait pas sa famille elle aurait dû déménager en Californie et puis merde. Là-bas aussi ils faisaient des films.

Arrivé depuis le centre hospitalier, il dépassa les portes automatiques en plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière crue et se dirigea vers une secrétaire. La brune trentenaire ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'oeil avant de continuer à pianoter sur son clavier.

"Il faut prendre un numéro."

Bullock renifla grassement à cause de l'odeur de produit nettoyants, lui attirant un regard dégoûté qui passa de son visage à la tache de graisse sur sa cravate pour revenir sur l'écran.

"Détective Harvey Bullock, du GCPD. Je viens pour un patient."

"Les visites se font uniquement l'après-midi de quatre heure à huit heure."

Oui, merci, il se doutait qu'ils faisaient pas de visites à minuit moins dix.

"J'ai un mandat."

"Vous pourrez donc revenir demain après-midi entre quatre heure et huit heures muni de ce mandat."

Il sortit sa plaque et la frappa contre la vitre, mais toute l'impolitesse de Bullock ne parvint pas à faire sursauter la standardiste, vétéran de trop de pics d'urgences à Gotham. Au bout de deux minutes, il finit par se rendre compte de ce fait quand elle ne daigna toujours pas le regarder. Il souffla pour se calmer sinon il allait pousser une gueulante, puis repartit à l'attaque.

"Bon écoute..." Il jeta un coup-d'oeil à son insigne "Donna."

"Mrs. Donner."

"Oui bon j'y peux rien si t'écris mal." Elle haussa un sourcil mais ne se détourna pas de son travail. "Bon. 'Scusez-moi. La journée à été longue pour tout le monde, hein ?" Pas de réponse. "Voilà, j'enquête sur une série de meurtre et j'ai besoin de voir le médecin de Joan Doe, qui est arrivée y'a quelques heures et elle aussi. On a eu droit à trois meurtres en une journée, on marche sur des oeufs en attendant de trouver le quatrième..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter. C'était Gordon qui était doué pour parler aux gens, s'il était là toute ce cirque aurait été expédié en moins de deux minutes. Heureusement pour lui, il vit la secrétaire s'arrêter enfin de taper, fermer les yeux pendant une seconde et souffler.

"Je vais appeler le médecin de garde." Elle commença en rouvrant les yeux. "Je vais lui dire que vous êtes là, après ça sera à lui de voir si vous pouvez venir."

"T'es une perle, merci."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit passer son appel.

Dix minutes plus tard, le médecin de garde lui ayant enfin donné le feu vert, Mrs. Donner lui ouvrit l'ascenseur de service avec sa propre carte et l'envoya au troisième étage. Le temps que les portes métalliques s'ouvrent à nouveau, toutes ses indications lui étaient déjà sorties de la tête et il commença à dériver dans l'étage. Ne trouvant personne et ayant réussi à arriver dans l'aile psychiatrique, où il supposait qu'il ne devait pas se rendre, peut-être, il suivit une ligne jaune sur le sol avec l'air de quelqu'un qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, refusant catégoriquement de demander son chemin. De toute façon ça servirait à rien il l'aurait oublié deux secondes plus tard. La balade lui aurait au moins appris que Gotham General avait une aile psychiatrique plus sympa qu'Arkham, ce qui n'était pas dur. Tout était propre, calme, il y avait un mural avec des fleurs dans un coin, personne ne criait et les patients eux-même, bien que hagards, ne semblaient pas vouloir lui ouvrir le bide. C'était dans des endroits comme ça qu'ils devraient laisser les gamines comme Joan Doe, pas juste les y envoyer pour trois jours avant de les balancer à l'asile.

Toujours complètement perdu au détour d'un couloir, il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir une porte avec précaution et pointa le bout de son nez dans l'angle. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne. C'était un grand homme fin en tenue de médecin verte avec un masque hygiénique et un bonnet qui laissait échapper quelques mèches rousses. Il ferma silencieusement la porte, regarda autour de lui et quitta le couloir par la sortie de secours. Bullock n'hésita pas une seconde avant de partir à sa poursuite le plus silencieusement possible. Peut-être que c'était juste un grand roux maigre qui avait fait la sieste dans un placard pendant que personne regardait, mais Joan Doe était quelque part das cet étage et ça faisait une sacrée coïncidence. A tous les coups cet espèce de connard avait juste récupéré un uniforme, balancé un peu de jargon médical et c'était passé comme une lettre à la poste. Il entrouvrit la porte pour voir où il se rendait et l'entendit courir dans la cage d'escalier. Ça sentait la fuite ça. Putain de rat. Il arriverait jamais à le rattraper par là. Sans perdre de temps, Bullock s'épargna une descente de huit étages et prit un ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de chaussée, secoua une femme de ménage pour qu'elle lui donne la direction de la sortie de secours et commença à courir.

Voir Bullock courir était toujours très drôle pour les gars de la brigade, parce qu'au bout de dix enjambées il commençait à boiter et que son ventre sautillait en rythme, donc il le faisait jamais. Poussé par l'adrénaline, il parvint à atteindre le parking du personnel à peine quelques secondes derrière Crane, ouvrant la porte avec fracas. Son gibier se retourna. L'épouvantail avait eu le temps de se trouver un gilet à capuche, mais Bullock n'eut besoin que de voir ses yeux froids et moqueurs et les fines cicatrices sur son arcade pour savoir que c'était lui.

"GCPD !" Il hurla en sortant son pistolet. "TU BOUGES PAS TU- Ah putain !"

Crane avait détalé comme un lapin dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, courant en zigzag pour que Bullock ne réussisse pas à l'avoir. Il essaya de tirer une fois, puis une deuxième où il toucha une voiture, jura et partit à sa poursuite avant qu'il n'y ait trop de distance entre eux. Il aurait bien essayé de faire es deux en même temps, mais il s'appelait pas Jason Bourne. Très vite le rat avait réussi à sortir du parking du personnel pour s'aventurer dans le parking principal. Une litanie de jurons passait dans la tête d'un Bullock qui soufflait comme un boeuf alors que l'épouvantail se les jouait Usain Bolt. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait qu'il n'y ait aucun civil dans le parking ou qu'il y en ai et qu'il se fasse renverser. Ses chaussures de travail claquaient sur le bitume, assourdies par les battements effrénés de son coeur. Il continuait de courir au mental, refusant de laisser tomber alors qu'il jurait déjà qu'il était en train de le perdre.

Et puis, Crane trébucha comme une merde sur un trottoir.

Ne croyant pas sa chance, Bullock misa tout sur une dernière accélération, pistolet en main, pour atteindre le criminel qui s'était rétamé sur le sol.

"G-Aeerhh-"

Bon, il ferait ça sans lui lire ses droits. Arrivé à sa hauteur il s'arrêta enfin, jambes tremblantes mais campé sur ses positions et retira la sécurité. Il eu à peine le temps de voir le coude de Crane arriver que la douleur explosait dans son torse, vidant tout l'air de ses poumons. Plié en deux, vomissant un trait de bile qui lui était remonté à la gorge, le coup de pied qu'il lui asséna à la tête le prit complètement par surprise et il tomba au sol en chien de fusil sans entendre l'épouvantail prendre la suite à cause du sifflement qui remplissait ses oreilles.

Il avait tenu cinq secondes.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi groggy, il aurait craché par terre de dégoût. Cependant il était trop occupé à remettre ses pensées en ordres dans son cerveau cotonneux tout en rampant dans son vomi, incapable de se remettre debout. A bout de souffle il laissa tomber et ne bougeât plus, attendant que tout se calme. Il avait tellement mal au torse. Une peur insidieuse s'immisça en lui. Pitié pas une crise cardiaque, pas maintenant, il avait pas répondu a Joyce. Une longue expiration fut forcée entre ses lèvres avant de prendre une longue expiration, telle le râle d'un mourant. A demi-conscient, il finit par se rendre compte que quelqu'un le secouait et se concentra sur la voix. Petit à petit sa vision devint plus claire et il cligna des yeux devant la chose poilue qui servait de moustache à Gordon.

"...Vey ? Harvey t'es de retour parmi nous ? Harvey dis-moi que tu te réveilles. Harvey ?"

"Gluuurrhh."

James hésita un instant avant de pousser un long soupir, considérant le borborygme comme un oui. Il s'éloigna un peu et Bullock put le voir assis à même le sol, parlant au téléphone en se passant une main sur le front. Difficilement, il passa un bras sous son crâne endolori et se tapota de l'autre main pour voir si rien n'était endommagé.

"Ah putain le con, il m'a prit mon flingue."

"Attends de te voir dans un miroir avant de te plaindre."

Seul un râle plus accentué que les autres lui répondit. Il perdait rien pour attendre celui-là. D'ici une heure ou deux il allait l'entendre.

"Harvey t'endors pas." Prévint-il en voyant ses paupière flancher. "Reste éveillé, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. "

Pour toute réponse, Harvey grogna.

"Mais encore ?"

"C'était Crane. Il était à l'étage de Doe. 'Sais pas comment il a su, mais c'était lui. L'ai suivi."

Il émit un grognement à deux doigts d'un gémissement quand une nouvelle remontée acide lui brûla la gorge et raviva une douleur pulsante près de son coeur.

"Putain mais il est pas censé se faire tout le temps casser la gueule par Batman celui-là ?"

Gordon posa un main sur son épaule. Depuis le sol, son téléphone les illuminait d'une faible lumière qui dessinait sur son visage un masque de lupus.

"Crane n'est pas mauvais, il est juste deux fois plus léger que Batman. A compétences égales, neuf fois sur dix le plus lourd des deux gagne. T'aurais pas dû lui courir après."

Ah ben ça maintenant il s'en doutait hein, c'était avant qu'il aurait fallu lui dire !

"Moi aussi je suis deux fois plus large." Il râla.

"A compétences égales."

"Mon Gordon, je t'emmerde."

Son partenaire lâche un petit reniflement mi-amusé mi-exaspéré et lui tapota l'épaule une dernière fois avant d'embrayer sur de la pizza, il lui semblait, ou alors c'était lui qui avait commencé à délirer.

Dans la pénombre du parking, il perdit conscience.

* * *

-Crane n'a pas fait semblant de trébucher comme une merde. Il a réellement trébuché comme une merde.

-Princeton-Plainsboro est l'hôpital fictif où bosse le Dr Gregory House.

-Chronologiquement : le premier chapitre se passe vers 6h, le deuxième vers 7h, le troisième relate les événements de 8h à 17h, le quatrième et le cinquième se passent même temps, vers 19h et ce dernier conclut la première journée d'enquête vers Minuit. Quand Bullock disait qu'il ne vivait que pour son travail, il ne rigolait pas.

\- Dans le Magicien d'Oz, Dorothée traverse Oz en suivant une longue ligne jaune.


	7. Luxure

Chapitre 7 :

Bullock n'était pas du matin.

De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais réussi à se lever du bon pied le matin, quelle que soit la quantité de caféine ingurgitée. Avoir passé la nuit à l'hôpital n'aidait pas. Malheureusement pour lui dès neuf heure, le poste de police de Gotham avait déjà eu le temps de se remplir et bourdonnait d'activité avant qu'il ne se soit proprement réveillé. Un soupire fit gronder l'arrière de la porte quand il vit le flot d'agents, d'officiers, de détectives et de gratte-papiers s'affairer d'un bout à l'autre du hall, déplaçant documents, criminels, victimes, témoins, preuves ou tasses de café. Un sac de petit poids congelés sur le visage, un autre serré dans son poing, Bullock poussa la porte du bureau avec son épaule et se dirigea avec des pas lourds jusqu'à son poste.

"Eh Harvey !" Hurla Ramirez à sa droite. "Soupe de marrons pour midi ?"

Et son oeil gauche avait beau être rond et violet comme une aubergine, au cri il pouvait dire que son sac de petit pois avait fait mouche. D'où l'utilité d'en prendre deux : un pour lui, un pour le premier débile qui l'ouvrirait. Son sourire vengeur se transforma rapidement en grimace et il déplaça le sac gelé. Bordel qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Si un jour il chopait l'épouvantail il allait y foutre le feu façon vilaine sorcière de l'Ouest et il y reviendrait pas à deux fois. Saloperie. Heureusement que ses frais médicaux étaient pris en charge. Sa chaise crissa quand il se laissa tomber dedans sans prendre la peine de retirer son manteau. Économe en gestes il laissa tomber sa grosse paluche sur la colonne d'ordinateur, appuya sur le bouton et la laissa tomber sur la table. Quand Gordon vint poser sa chaise près de lui, il grogna en guise de salutation.

"Toujours pas dégonflé ?"

"Mrrrr."

"Est-ce que c'est aussi pour ça que le bureau de Ramirez est couvert de petit pois ?"

" _Mrrrr_."

Gordon garda le silence pendant un instant alors que le jingle de démarrage de Windows retentissait.

"Je te dirais bien que tu ne devrais pas revenir tout de suite..."

Mais c'était tout aussi bien qu'il laisse sa phrase en suspend parce que ce n'était pas près d'arriver, ce qu'il lui fit comprendre d'une oeuillade morose. Il aurait préféré un regard noir mais il n'était pas assez en forme, surtout que c'était Gordon qui était resté avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Quel boulet putain. Il avait déjà ses doutes sur le coup d'avoir attendu la fin de la journée avant de leur parler du cas, mais là ça devenait carrément embarrassant. C'était limite s'il disait qu'il l'avait pas volé, mais fallait pas pousser non plus.

"Je me sens comme un con putain." Avoua-t-il a mi-voix.

James lui fit un demi-sourire empathique et appuya son coude sur son bureau. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire évidemment.

"Personne ne gagne à chaque fois."

Ouais, ben personne il finissait pas avachi dans son vomi au bout de cinq secondes. Cinq secondes putain !

"Du nouveau ?" Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Son partenaire se redressa aussitôt, le regard dur.

"On avait raté un mort." Il étendit le bras pour récupérer un dossier sur son propre bureau et lui tendit une photo d'un cadavre boursouflé vêtu uniquement d'une chemise. "Ian Bryant-Flores. Il a été trouvé ce matin par la femme de chambre du Trip-Trap."

Bullock haussa un sourcil. Pour lui, le nom évoquait un bar mal-famé dans l'East-End sous un hôtel qui louait à l'heure des lits pleins de punaises. Le bar étant plus connu que l'hôtel, celui-ci avait fini par adopter la même enseigne.

"Le Trip-Trap a une femme de chambre ?"

"Il faut croire. D'après le carnet d'admission, il est arrivé hier soir vers huit heures et la réceptionniste a dit qu'il était venu avec deux filles. Là où ça devient intéressant, c'est qu'elle assure qu'elles sont parties moins de vingt-cinq minutes plus tard et je pense qu'elle s'en souvient vraiment. Elle a dit qu'elles étaient toutes les deux très jeunes, très probablement mineures et elle a été capable de donner une description."

Il prit le papier que Gordon lui tendait et lu dans sa tête pendant qu'il parlait. Deux gamines entre treize et seize ans. Une asiatique aux longs cheveux bleus avec un gros bonnet 'de racaille' noir, une robe trouée, des baskets et un sac à dos jaune fluo en plastique qui dépassait pas le mètre cinquante et une caucasienne au cheveux roses coupés au carré à peine plus grande qui portait un débardeur imprimé léopard, des talons hauts, un short en jean et trop de piercings. Le bon goût incarné. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle s'en soit souvenue.

" Et pour une fois on a de la chance, parce que le portefeuille de Bryant avait été vidé. On a quand même pu l'identifier parce qu'elles avaient oublié sa carte d'accès professionnelle dans la poche de son pantalon."

"Elles ont fait flamber sa carte de crédit, hein ?"

"Et on en a une qui attend en salle d'interrogatoire." Finit Gordon avec un sourire triomphal.

Au diable les hématomes, il leva le poing en poussa un "A-ha !" victorieux. Ah, ces filles. Il leur cassait du sucre dans le dos mais il y a des jours où il était quand même bien content de les voir. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, un témoignage parmi d'autre qui ne ferait peut-être que répéter ce qu'ils savaient déjà, mais il croisait les doigts pour que cette demoiselle de Gotham fasse honneur à sa réputation et ai laissé traîner ses oreilles là où elle n'aurait pas dû.

"Et du côté de l'autre, ça dit quoi ?"

Autant demander tant qu'il était de bonne humeur.

"Ah, j'avais oublié." Menteur, il évitait le sujet pour pas le mettre en rogne. "Pour le moment pas grand-chose, mais il a identifié le complice de Crane, alors on a une meilleure photo pour les recherches."

Gordon lui tendit ça aussi, avec son dossier. Malgré la douleur il ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace en le lisant. Ce gros débile putain. Apparemment le type à l'air féroce de la photo avait eu la brillante idée d'entraîner Crane dans un coin sombre loin des regards et d'essayer de le tripoter à cause d'un pari. Parce que eh, il était bâti comme un des fragiles qu'il tabassait l'école et il avait des yeux de fille, alors ça devrait le faire non ? La réponse d'un épouvantail remonté comme jamais avait été de l'attacher à un poteau, de mettre une table devant et d'y clouer son pénis. Dix clous. Bullock resserra nerveusement ses cuisses. Apparemment depuis ils avaient dû le changer de cellule six fois, sauf que l'épouvantail, rancunier comme pas deux, continuait de s'acharner dessus. En six mois de torture psychologique intermittente il était lentement passé de caïd du bloc à une pauvre lavette qui pleurait dès qu'il l'apercevait. Lors de son évasion un mois plus tôt, Crane l'avait traîné avec lui. Il le plaindrait presque. Non, franchement, il le plaignait. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne, son imagination recréant la scène dans son esprit. On avait pas idée de faire des choses pareilles en bas. Il referma le dossier et le posa loin de lui.

"La fille est dans l'aquarium depuis une bonne demi-heure. J'y vais là, si tu veux venir voir."

Et comment qu'il voulait voir. Les deux se levèrent après avoir collecté tous les dossiers sur le cas.

La salle d'interrogatoire, aussi surnommée l'aquarium, était un organe vital du commissariat si jamais il y en avait un. Pièce carrée basique toute en béton à nu avec pour seuls meubles deux chaises et une table qui avaient été cloués au sol à la suite de nombreuses soirées mémorables où les criminels ou témoins interrogés avaient tenté de battre un agent à mort avec une chaise, le tout en face d'une grande vitre sans tain. Dans les séries toutes les personnes travaillant dans le cadre de l'enquête ou presque aurait observé à travers celle-ci, mais au GCPD, c'était surtout pour faire stresser les interrogés alors que de l'autre côté il n'y avait sans doute qu'un viel agent qui se prenait un café. Oui, parce que à cause d'une énième restriction budgétaire, leur salle le repos avait été reconvertie en bureau et la pièce de l'autre côté de la grande vitre sans tain servait aussi de salle de détente, avec deux canapés avachis et une table de rangement de dossier sur laquelle ils avaient posés une douzaine de mugs, une machine à café et les mercredis une boite de donuts. Il va sans dire que, accaparé par son travail comme il l'était, Bullock ne passait que le jour des donuts. Entrant dans la salle, il salua un flic qui vivait pratiquement là et tira un des canapés devant la vitre, faisait réagir la fille à l'intérieur à cause du grincement. Il se laissa tomber dans les coussins et croisa les mains sur son ventre, observant ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Le témoin n'avait pas menti, ça avait bien l'air d'être une gosse. Les joues encore un peu rondes, l'acné, les petits seins et ses pieds un peu plus grands que le reste trahissaient ce fait. Cependant si on l'avait vu de loin avec ses cheveux roses décolorés, son maquillage trop épais qui avait coulé, assombrissant ses cernes, le mini-short qui couvrait à peine ses fesses et ses faux ongles plein de strass, personne ne se serait posé la question de son âge parce que les personnes décentes n'ont pas envie de voir des prostituées de l'âge de leur gamines. Ou plus jeune qu'elle, dans le cas de Bullock, qui était bien content qu'elle ait troqué les talons et le débardeur léopard contre un gros pull à capuche et des basquets. Mains dans les poches, la gosse secouait sa jambe et lançait des regards noirs vers la vitre. Elle devait être nerveuse. Sa tête se tourna soudainement quand Gordon entra.

"Désolé pour ce réveil un peu brutal." Il commença en s'installant dans la chaise face. "Mais tu n'as pas été très douée pour couvrir tes arrières non plus." Il ouvrit le dossier et sortit un rapport. "Une commande de trente euros au SuperBurger, quatre reçus de trente euros d'une boutique de vêtements, encore quatre reçu de trente euros à Wallmart et trois reçus de trente euros d'une boutique de spiritueux. Un peu spécifique non ?"

Elle croisa les bras en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Y'en a encore pour longtemps ? Chu pas libre, genre, j'ai des trucs à faire moi."

Gordon ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, ouvrant un calepin et prenant les notes, couverture rabattue dans sa direction pour qu'elle ne voit pas ce que Bullock voyait, c'est à dire qu'il ne prenait aucune note.

"Tout ça nous amènes à un fraude de trois cent quatre-vingt dollars. Tu as de la chance, en dessous de cinq cent ça te fait seulement mille dollars d'amende. J'imagine que tu dois pouvoir trouver ça ?" Dit-il avec sarcasme.

Elle renifla, amusée.

"C'était pas moi, c'était ma pote."

"Oh je l'espère pour toi. Parce que sinon, tu fais face à un an de prison ferme. Je pense que tu as entendu parler de Stonegate ?"

"Euh noonn ?" Répondit-elle avant de souffler exagérément.

"Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une blague ?"

"Chépa, y'a des caméras quelque part ?"

Énervé par son manque d'intérêt, il haussa le ton.

"On parle d'une peine d'emprisonnement pour fraude là, on n'est pas dans un film, tu vas pas t'en sortir juste parce que tu l'admets pas. On a une douzaine de personne qui t'ont vue faire et des enregistrements vidéo. Tu penses faire quoi là ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je vous ai déjà dis c'était pas moi, c'était ma pote. J'peux avoir un café ?"

Bullock fit la grimace. Gordon avait jamais été très fort pour intimider des criminels, tâche qu'il laissait à son grand copain ou à d'autres officiers. Alors une sale gosse qui vivait dans la rue? Il était en train de se faire bouffer tout cru.

"Non tu ne peux pas avoir un café." Dit-il en montant encore d'un cran. "Tu viens de te faire avoir pour fraude avec la carte d'un homme qui a été retrouvé mort ce matin !" Finit-il en lâchant une photo du cadavre en début de décomposition devant elle. "Et ça, ça va te faire largement plus qu'un an si on trouve que tu a été complice ! Tu as quel âge ? Tu as envie de passer ta vie en prison pour meurtre ?"

Très peu impressionnée, la gamine se contenta de hausser un sourcil dubitatif vers lui.

"Alors tu as ri-"

"Bon, écoute." Elle se rapprocha de la table et appuya ses coudes dessus. "Chépa pas c'que vous foutez, mais ce que j'sais c'est que quand j'utilise la carte d'un type la nuit j'ai au moins jusqu'à ce que les banques ouvrent à huit heure avant que ça se bloque et on est jamais venu me faire chier. Alors dis-moi juste c'que t'as envie de savoir, parce que moi j'ai juste envie d'me barrer d'ici et toi aussi." Elle posa son index sur la photo et la repoussa vers lui. "Et t'façon, on sait tous les deux que ça, c'est pas moi, et je sais que j'passerais pas plus de six mois en juvie pour le truc avec la carte."

Bullock se mit une main sur la figure alors que l'angle l'autre flic pouffait dans sa tasse. Le jour était arrivé: Gordon était en train de foirer un interrogatoire avec une lycéenne.

"C'est un aveu ?"

"Nan c'est logique. Est-ce que maintenant je peux avoir mon café ?"

Gordon se leva et frappa du plat de la main sur la table.

" _On parle d'un meurtre !_ "

Elle sautilla sur la chaise une fois, croisa les bras et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de la chaise avec un grand sourire de pétasse.

"D'abord je veux mon café !"

Gordon prit le dossier en laissant la photo sur la table et la pointa du doigt en ouvrant la porte.

"Ce n'est pas fini."

"Bah non j'ai pas mon café."

Il claqua la porte derrière lui tandis que de l'autre côté de la vitre Bullock se mordait l'intérieur de la joue.

Plus il fit l'erreur de regarder l'autre flic, et les deux se penchèrent pour ricaner comme des hyènes.

Celle-là, ils lui laisseraient _jamais_ l'oublier.

* * *

\- Si vous avez reconnu Scarlett dès le "carré rose", vous avez droit à un cookie. J'ai rendu sa description volontairement peu ragoûtante, alors que Rosemary la décrivait comme étant très belle dans Georgia, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, question de logique : Ici elle est a un point de sa vie où elle se prostitue, elle boit, elle se drogue (ce qu'elle a arrêté de faire en général un peu avant Carnet de Bal), elle mange quand elle peut et que des trucs genre Pizza/Kebab/Macdo et dort dans la rue au moins deux fois par mois. Ensuite, elle est mineure et sans même parler de l'acnée ou du fait qu'elle a moins de formes, j'ai juste pas envie de vanter le sex-appeal d'une gamine. Oh et ne tapez jamais piercings sur google images, parce que google à la bonne idée de vous mettre des images de lèvres percées toutes pulpeuses à côté de plaies purulentes à la langue avec le pivot encore dedans.

-Et oui, c'est pour ça que Gimp vit dans une cage. Crane le garde pour qu'il serve d'exemple aux autres.


	8. Charité

Chapitre 8 :

"Du nouveau sur le complice de Crane ?"

Pour quelqu'un qui dirigeait les forces de police de ce district, le commissaire Essen avait un bureau drôlement propre. Trois immenses cabinets de rangements gardaient ses dossiers en ordre et elle avait couvert les imperfections des murs avec des photographies et des diplômes. Le trou qu'avait créé Gordon en frappant sur le mur avait été remplacé par une photo des derniers élèves sortis de l'académie de police, souriant dans leur uniformes à peine portés. Les femmes de ménage prenaient un soin tout particulier à polir le plancher et le parquet était donc en meilleur état qu'ailleurs, mais ça n'empêchait pas toutes les forces de police de se ramener avec leurs chaussures toutes crottées à longueur de journée

"Malheureusement, Monsieur Gretzky a un physique assez commun sur le marché des hommes de main." Dit Essen en tapotant un rapport avec son stylo Mont-Blanc, offert lors de sa promotion. "Par contre on a pu récupérer M. ZZZ et le reste de sa troupe."

Bullock fit la grimace. C'était sur que les grands cons blancs, chauve et bodybuildés, tu tapais dans une poubelle et y'en a dix qui en sortaient.

"C'est qui celui-là ?"

"Un arnaqueur de casino. Il s'était enfuit lors de la dernière crise à Blackgate et il avait réussi à se cacher jusque là."

Il renifla.

"C'est juste une petite frappe ! "

"On est d'accord, mais si on te demande c'est un succès collatéral dans une enquête en cours qui rassure la population pendant que les journaux passent en revue tous les coups que lui et sa troupe on pu commettre" Elle laissa son stylo et joignit les mains, lèvres serrées en une ligne fine. "Mais entre nous Harvey on en est où vraiment ?"

Mal à l'aise, il bougea un peu dans le siège de cuir et se gratta la nuque. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple d'avoir Gordon avec lui. Il aurait pu lui laisser exposer la situation pendant qu lui-même détournait l'attention d'Essen en blaguant sur sa performance de ce matin avec la gamine. En parlant de celle-là, elle leur avait fait entendre qu'elle était absolument certaine de savoir où était Mike Gretzky, puis avait refusé de dire, boire ou manger quoi que ce soit de la journée parce qu'un abruti avait laissé échapper que même si elle donnait tout ce qu'elle savait, il ne retireraient pas la fraude de son casier et elle irait en centre de détention juvénile parce que soit disant c'était toujours mieux que de la laisser dans la rue et que c'était pour son bien. Un Gordon penaud avait admis à Bullock que c'était précisément ce qu'il comptait faire, parce que si on la mettait en foyer elle mettrait pas deux jours à filer.

"Ben... En pause je dirais ? Crane a pas fait de vagues depuis l'hôpital et la gamine parle toujours pas alors j'ai bossé sur les signalements avec les gars, j'ai déjà fais tous les rapports. On a choppé deux dealers et trois junkies qui faisaient de l'héroïne dans un appart du Chaudron et on a un signalement pour deux de leurs complices. Pis y'a aussi-"

"C'est bien mais c'est pas de ça que je parle."

Ouille. Lui qui avait espéré qu'attraper une douzaine de criminels en tout et faire ses rapports sans broncher lui aurait passé la pommade, il s'était bien gouré.

"Harvey, c'est sérieux. Crane est là dehors avec un produit qui d'après l'expertise médico-légale peut être mélangé à de la toxine de peur pour forcer les victimes à se tailler en pièces. Qu'il n'ai tué personne aujourd'hui après l'hécatombe d'hier ce n'est pas une bonne chose. C'est _terrible_. Ça veut dire qu'il prépare quelque chose de grande ampleur alors qu'on a aucune idée de ce qu'il compte faire et aucun moyen de savoir où il est."

Oui, il y a avait pensé aussi. Passer de quatre morts à un silence radio total, ce après être allé jusqu'à s'introduire dans un hôpital en personne pour accéder à une de ses victimes. C'était suspect. Surtout que Joan Doe agissait très bizarrement d'après le psychiatre, qui n'avait pas été capable de savoir si Crane était passé la voir ou s'il avait fait quoi que ce soit. Bizarre. Il l'avait évitée parce qu'il n'était pas doué avec les dingues et que dernièrement le psy disait qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer, mais il faudrait qu'il y aille à un moment ou à un autre.

"Je sais. Je sais et on a interrogé tout le monde sur ce qu'ils savaient. Il nous ont dit que Crane a engagé des gens hier après-midi, mais ils ont pas été foutu de nous dire pourquoi. Ils ont plus de nouvelles depuis apparemment."

"Et la fille de ce matin ? Les officiers m'ont dit qu'elle refusait de manger tant qu'on ne lui donnait pas un avocat."

Il fit un sourire amer. Personne n'allait le lui donner son avocat, alors elle pouvait attendre longtemps.

"Elle a fait des siennes pendant l'interrogatoire avec Gordon alors on l'a laissée au trou pour se calmer."

Essen fronça les sourcils.

"Une adolescente qui doit peser cinquante kilos toute mouillée a fait des siennes pendant un interrogatoire ? Harvey tu te fiches de moi ?"

"Fallait être là." Il fit un petit sourire.

"Harvey." Son sourire disparu. "Tu vas chercher Gordon sur le toit et tu me fais cet interrogatoire. Gueule cassée ou non." Elle le coupa en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. "On a rien Harvey. Je ne sais pas si elle, elle a quelque chose, mais on pourra pas le savoir tant que ça sera pas fait. J'attends vos rapports."

Se comprenant excusé, Bullock se leva, laissant le commissaire à ses papiers. Il attendit d'avoir fermé la porte pour souffler. Eh bah. Si Essen perdait patience même avec des rapports tous propres, une équipe au bran le bas de combat et des gens en cellule, c'était qu'ils devaient vraiment commencer à se bouger le cul. Ceci dit c'était pas non plus comme s'ils avaient laissé pourrir la gamine sans rien faire. Bullock était passé au planning familial du coin et Gordon avait appelé une assistante social, les deux avec une idée très différente derrière la tête, mais ils ne s'étaient pas tournés les pouces. Des kilos d'héroïne, trois apparts sous scellés, quinze armes à feu saisies et ça c'était que ce matin. Ils avaient nettoyé les petits producteurs de tout un bloc et au moins maintenant il savait que l'épouvantail avait entamé la production à grande échelle quelque part parce que les retours des dealers citaient qu'il avait engagé une vingtaine de personnes. Il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au toit en jurant mentalement. Pour qui que ce soit d'autres, ce genre d'opération nécessiterait des locaux spéciaux, mais Crane avait tellement l'habitude de bosser n'importe ou et n'importe comment qu'il aurait pu s'installer sur une péniche et il aurait quand même réussi à faire son produit de merde. Il ouvrit la porte en métal et plissa les yeux, fouetté par le vent froid.

Et bien sûr, batcon était là.

Sa forme noire était encadrée par les dernières lueurs rougeâtres du crépuscule, sa cape lui donnant un air fantomatique, cachant les muscles et le symbole, mais Bullock était pas assez con pour croire que c'était une apparition, comme tous les blaireaux qui leurs étaient revenus terrorisés dans les premiers temps. C'était juste un taré en costume de plus, et l'angoisse qui lui avait serré les entrailles en le voyant fut promptement étouffée. Rageur, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcha de son partenaire.

"Que dit Essen ?"

"Qu'il faut qu'on se bouge les miches." Il sortit sa flasque et en prit une gorgée, faisant attention de ne pas regarder la chauve-souris. "Faut qu'on retourne interroger la gamine. "

Il y eu un instant de silence où Gordon envoya un regard gêné vers Batman.

"On en vient."

"Quoi, elle lui a rien dit à lui non plus ?"

Il fit la moue, ce qui ne se voyait pas sous la moustache mais la faisait ressembler à un cigare poilu.

"Elle ne s'est pas moqué de lui." Il relativisa. "Mais elle s'est mise en boule, elle a pleuré et elle n'a rien dit. "

Bullock grogna en réponse. Il devait admettre que ça lui plaisait que Batman ai foiré, pour une fois. La suite ne lui fit pas particulièrement plaisir.

"L'épouvantail a fait bouger une grande quantité de produit chimiques il y a des semaines de ça. Il avait déjà prévu de passer à une production de masse. Il va bouger très vite, il faut qu'on le trouve."

"Et vous pensez vraiment qu'une catin de trottoir va savoir où il est ?"

Ça avait beau l'avoir mis de bonne humeur quand il avait appris qu'ils l'avait attrapée ce matin, Bullock n'avait pas grand espoir. Quand Batman ne répondit pas, il comprit enfin : Crane avait fait disparaître ses employés, avait bougé toutes ses matières premières des mois à l'avance au point que la piste était froide, et visé ses cibles sans qu'il n'y ait aucun lien les rattachant à lui, à part pour Mike Gretzky, qui devait être sous clé quelque part et était la version larbin de monsieur tout le monde quand il ne l'était pas.

Batman était tout aussi bloqué qu'eux.

Il croisa les bras et souffla.

"Gordon, elle a vraiment rien avalé ?"

"Pas depuis hier soir non."

Il soupesa sa flasque pour estimer combien de gorgées il lui restait, ce que James ne manqua pas de remarquer.

"Bullock, non."

"Bullock, si." Répondit-il en tournant les talons.

Sans le vouloir il laissa traîner ses oreilles pour savoir si le Batcon allait le retenir, mais il n'en fit rien. Tant mieux, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait faire, et il ne voulait personne dans son chemin. Sans faire attention à ses collègues qui continuaient de faire des blagues sur sa tête ou les animaux qui gueulaient dans les cellules, il ouvrit celle de la fille, qui le toisa d'un air torve. Ignorant ses plaintes, son énième demande à voir un avocat et ses petites mains griffues qui battaient sa main, il agrippa rudement son avant bras et la tira sur ses pieds avant de la traîner avec lui jusqu'à l'Aquarium. A part pour quelques regards, personne ne fit particulièrement attention à ses hurlements de putois ou à la mine déterminée du détective. D'un claquement de doigt, il prit la place d'un officier qui allait interroger un gros tas et entra dans la pièce. Il balança la fille dans la chaise sans cérémonie et se laissa tomber sur celle en face, coudes sur la table, fin prêt à en démordre.

Elle avait déjà une sale tête ce matin, mais ça c'était pas arrangé. Le maquillage était moitié sur ses paupières et moitié sur ses pommettes, son nez rouge à cause du froid, ses cheveux gras, et les voir rabattus sur ses oreilles pleines de piercings lui donnait envie de la frotter avec du désinfectant. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était venu à l'idée de se percer le nez, l'arcade, deux fois la lèvre inférieure et je ne sais combien de fois ses oreilles mais putain c'était moche.

"Les piercings, c'est pour pas perdre tes clés ?"

Tout en se massant le bras, elle lui lança un regard noir, méfiante. Ses mains tremblaient. Bullock lui rendit un sourire plein de dents et posa sa flasque au milieu de la table. Elle alterna entre le regarder lui et regarder son alcool.

"Y'a quoi dedans ?"

Pour toute réponse, il la prit, bu une gorgée et la reposa entre eux. Il savait très bien qu'il puait le whisky, elle comprendrait le message. Effectivement ses yeux se mirent a fixer la flasque, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle croise les bras pour le regarder lui.

"J'veux un avocat."

"Je veux Pamela Anderson et un million de dollars, ça veut pas dire que je vais les avoir."

Son regard s'assombrit, mais il ne manqua pas le petit coup d'œil vers son whisky. Il le poussa plus près d'elle. Pendant un instant, elle le fixa en se mordant les lèvres, puis elle s'en empara très vite, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne le lui arrache au dernier moment, et prit une longue gorgée. Elle soupira d'aise en relevant la tête, mais garda la flasque sur ses genoux. Lentement elle posa ses coudes sur la table et passa ses mains entres les mèches roses pleines de pellicules.

"Tu t'appelle comment ?" Sans réponse de sa part, il pressa. "Candy Candy ? Princesse Turlute ? Mademoiselle Rose ?"

La tête entre les mains et les cheveux dans les yeux, il la vit tout de même pousser un petit reniflement amer.

"On part sur Rose alors. Bon, ça fait une journée que tu nous fais perdre notre temps, je me doute que toi tu dois bien être en manque de queues alors ça te dirais de te magner le cul et de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? "

Elle le regarda avec haine, retroussant les lèvres en parlant.

"Sinon quoi ? Ton pote va revenir et vous allez me faire le coup du 'bon flic méchant flic ?' Fais-moi pas-"

Quoi qu'elle voulu dire, ce fut coupé par la gifle retentissante que Bullock lui mit. La flasque tomba au sol mais pas Rose, qui se rattrapa sur la table. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à hurler son vitriol, mais il s'était déjà levé et lui mit une deuxième gifle avant de prendre une poignée de ses cheveux et de tirer tellement fort qu'il la sentit se relever un peu de la chaise. Elle poussa une plainte grinçante avant de serrer les dents en fermant les yeux pour ne pas regarder le visage rond, enflé et puant l'alcool du détective qui s'était penché tout contre son oreille.

" Tu sais où t'es là ? T'es à _Gotham_. Tu vas pas avoir d'avocat. Tu vas te prendre des beignes et personne va rien en avoir à foutre parce t'es qu'une pute. Si tu parles on va te foutre en taule et si tu parles pas tu vas finir dans le fleuve parce que tu. Fais. _Chier_."

Il la jeta dans la chaise, se pencha pour prendre la flasque et la remit devant elle. Si elle avait eu l'air brave avant, c'était plus dur maintenant. Oh elle accusait le coup, mais elle ne le fusillait déjà plus du regard et serrait le poing sur l'ourlet de son pull pour qu'il ne voit pas que ses mains tremblaient.

"Finis la bouteille."

Elle hésita, probablement tordue entre l'alcoolisme et son désir de le faire chier, mais finit par prendre la flasque et en avaler plusieurs longues gorgées.

Avant de cracher son whisky à la figure de Bullock.

La claque fusa sans qu'il n'ai à y penser mais il pouvait voir à ses yeux pleins de morgue qu'elle ne regrettait rien.

"Chui pt'être qu'une pute, mais j'sais tenir ma langue. J'dirais rien si c'est pour aller en juvie derrière."

Le whisky qu'elle n'avait pas bu tâchait le sol et vu la taille de la flaque elle n'avait pas descendu grand chose. Bon, voilà pour la manière douce. Il s'était dit que peut-être, s'il la faisait boire tout d'un coup et la cuisinait un peu le temps que ça fasse effet, il pourrait lui délier la langue sans trop de casse. Il s'appuya sur la table et l'observa de biais. Elle avait peur, mais elle était aussi furieuse. Carrément suicidaire, si on considérait qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il n'allait pas la battre à mort et la jeter dans le fleuve, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit. Les flics de Gotham avaient une certaine réputation, donc elle devait le croire. Il était temps de sortir son as de sa manche.

"C'est marrant, je pense qu'il y a un mois t'aurais pas dis non."

"Hein ?"

"Tu vois, la juvie, ça te permets quand même d'avoir des papiers pour t'identifier, des trucs comme ça. T'y reste six mois, puis tu peux continuer à vivre dans une gentille famille qui te fais des petites tapes sur la tête quand tu dis de la merde et te regarde comme une pauvre petite chose. "

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, mais lui répondit tout de même en conséquence.

"Vas te faire foutre."

"Oh tu peux bien faire la gueule mais si t'y avais été, t'aurais pas tué ton gosse."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle ouvrit la bouche en grand, choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Bullock ricana. Là où Gordon avait contacté une assistante sociale pour savoir quoi faire avec elle sans trop la brusquer, lui avait appelé le planning familial du coin pour trouver toutes les choses qu'elle voudrait cacher. Rose ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans savoir quoi dire.

"Ah bah oui hein, quand on boit comme un trou, qu'on se drogue et qu'on se fait trouer par tous les mecs qui passent, il faut pas s'étonner derrière que tu sois pas capable de garder un bébé en vie à l'intérieur."

"Ta gueule !"

Il frappa la table et elle sursauta avec un grand tremblement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était pas très beau, mais il ne l'a voulait pas combative, il voulait qu'elle ouvre sa bouche et qu'elle leur dise où chercher pour empêcher plus de morts.

"Je buvais pas quand je l'avais ! Je faisais rien !" Elle se justifia, la voix étranglée.

"Et alors ? Pute un jour, pute toujours, ton vagin il va être pourri pendant longtemps."

Elle ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et serra les poings sur ses cuisses. Il la tenait. Elle allait enfin faire ce qu'on lui disait. Il se retourna pour aller s'asseoir et s'immobilisa un instant en voyant une grande figure noire dans le coin de la pièce qui l'observait avec un air peu amène. Il se reprit, ignorant le malaise qu'il ressentait, et s'installa dans sa chaise.

"Vu qu'on a mis les choses au clair, maintenant on va parler d'hier soir et après je te promets qu'on te fous dans ton environnement naturel avec toutes les autres prostituées du coin où tu pourras flinguer tous les bébés que tu veux."

Elle déglutit. De là il pouvait voir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Sa mâchoire se serra quelques secondes, puis tout son corps s'affaissa.

"Comment je peux savoir que vous allez vraiment le faire ?"

"Ben tu peux pas ma petite Rose c'est ça qu'est drôle."

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, le silence étant seulement brisé par ses reniflements. Puis elle leva les yeux vers le coin de la pièce où se tenait le Batman. Bullock ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait, mais ça eut l'air suffisant pour prendre sa décision.

"Le type m'avait demandé de lui passer une carte de vœux. Le chauve, là, celui qui est aux infos. Il m'avait donné vingt balles alors je l'ai fait, on attendu qu'il passe dans la rue où il passait tous les jours, le chauve a dit, et on l'a lui a donnée et on allait partir."

Bullock renifla. Au final il y avait bien complicité de meurtre. Tu parles qu'elle soit réticente.

"Juste après, on n'était même pas encore sorties de la rue, ils nous a payées pour qu'on aille à l'hôtel avec lui. On y est allées, et il arrêtait pas de parler, genre il faisait ivre vous voyez ? Il parlait de sa vie et tout... Moi j'ai pas écouté. Pis quand on était dans la chambre, bah... Voilà... Et pis il s'est mis à se tenir le cœur et à gueuler... Enfin non, enfin... Il grognait ? Enfin il gueulait à moitié mais pas si fort, en vrai-"

"Enchaîne."

"Bah ensuite il est tombé et il est mort, voilà."

C'est tout ? C'est pour ça qu'elle avait fait tout ce cirque ? Gordon allait l'engueuler et lui jeter des regards en biais pendant des jours et tout ça pour ça ? Il tapota la table, frustré.

"Et ce type, t'as dis que tu savais qui c'était ?"

"J'ai pas dis ça." Bullock se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise et elle s'empressa de continuer. "M-mais je sais d'où il venait. Il est sorti d'une bouche d'égouts sur Pillbury Way et c'est une cuvette ça !"

Bullock écarquilla les yeux. Les égouts. C'est pour ça que c'était si dur de le trouver. Le connard était sous terre.

"Le réseau d'égouts sous Pillbury Way est fermé." Il réalisa à mi-voix et se tourna vers Batman "C'est sur la rive et c'est coincé par Croc d'un côté et Ratcatcher de l'autre. On le tient putain, on le tient !"

Il allait se ruer hors de la pièce pour en discuter avec Gordon de l'autre côté de l'Aquarium, mais après avoir ouvert la porte il se rendit compte que Batman ne sortait pas. Interloqué, il allait le héler mais s'arrêta. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il s'était accroupi à côté de la fille et lui tendait un papier. Il n'avait pas entendu, mais il semblait qu'il avait déjà dit quelque chose.

"J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié." Dit-elle dans un murmure étranglé.

"Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est juste normal."

Avec des gestes étonnement doux pour un homme en armure qui cassait des gueules toutes les nuits, il prit une de ses mains et y déposa le papier avant de la refermer.

"J'ai pas de CV."

"N'importe qui peut falsifier un CV. Et tu sais sourire et répondre au téléphone."

Sa cape frotta le sol quand il se releva sans rompre le contact visuel ou lâcher sa main. Bullock le vit serrer sa main une dernière fois avant de partir. Il lui tint la porte ouverte, puis la claqua dès qu'il eut passé le seuil.

"Quoi que ce soit, ça servira à rien. Si ces filles-là se sortaient-"

"Vous avez déjà essayé ?"

Tout ce qu'il voulu dire sur leurs mœurs, sur les junkies, sur les prostituées en général et sur celle-là en particulier mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit ses yeux. Batman le regardait de la même façon que le Joker ou un autre criminel. Il déglutit. Il voulait se justifier, excuser ce qu'il avait dit, pointer du doigt que ça avait marché et qu'elle avait parlé et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse, il avait pas de leçon à lui donner, c'était un dingue en collant. Rien de sortit de sa bouche. Le Chevalier Noir se détourna de lui.

Sa main chercha sa flasque dans sa poche, sans la trouver.

* * *

-Je chie sur Batfleck. Le VRAI Batman est un type bourru en costume débile de chauve-souris avec un cœur gros comme ça. La scène entre lui et Scarlett, est inspirée d'une scène de l'arc du gant noir de Morrison, la phrase "Tu sais sourire et répondre au téléphone" est une citation exacte.

\- M. ZZZ et sa troupe viennent du run de Dini sur Batman (quand Nygma était détective). Ils avaient arnaqué l'Iceberg Lounge en kidnappant un mystique pour qu'il prédise les cartes des autres joueurs et les chuchote dans l'oreillette de M. ZZZ.

-Dans le jeu Batman Arkham City, il y a un Easter Egg au niveau des docks : un bateau avec des cafards et un type attaché à une chaise qui fait une crise cardiaque si on l'approche.

\- Le nom original de Mademoiselle Rose du Cluedo est Miss Scarlet.


	9. Justice

Chapitre 9 : Justice

Involontairement, la fille leur avait ouvert la voie.

Gordon était certain qu'à aucun moment elle n'aurait pu se douter que son silence avait été le dernier rempart entre les forces de l'ordre et l'épouvantail, sinon elle n'aurait jamais ouvert la bouche. Il n'avait pas attendu que ses partenaires sortent de l'Aquarium pour aller prévenir Essen en urgence, qui elle même avait immédiatement délaissé la préparation de sa conférence de presse pour les mettre au bran-le-bas de combat. Toutes les unités situées dans les rues du secteur avaient été mobilisées pour patrouiller et sécuriser tout ce qui était à l'air libre tandis que le Batman avait déjà disparu. Nul doute qu'il était déjà à la poursuite de Crane. Essen avait envoyé Bullock superviser ceux qui monteraient la garde autour de Pillbury Way, cependant Gordon ne vint pas avec eux.

Avant de partir le chevalier noir lui avait laissé un message sur son téléphone , qu'il ne vit qu'après son entretien avec la commissaire. Comme toujours il était très bref, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins sombre.

JANE DOE N'EST PAS SEULE.

Et ça, c'était un mauvais augure s'il en avait jamais vu un. Il n'en fallu pas plus au lieutenant pour s'excuser et prendre la première voiture de service disponible. Gyrophares hurlant à travers les rues, il bafoua toutes les règles du code de la route pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Déjà sur le parking, les souvenirs du corps prostré de Bullock sur le sol lui firent monter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Après la scène qu'il venait juste de voir, il pouvait admettre librement que son partenaire était un énorme salopard. Il l'avait vu faire bien pire du temps où le commissaire Loeb tenait de façon très lâches les rennes du GCPD, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui remémore ces temps-à. Cependant, ça n'avait pas rendu la découverte plus plaisante. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Harvey restait envers et contre tout le plus loyal des partenaires.

Il remit son imperméable avec des gestes brusques. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était là. Il était là pour Jane Doe, la jeune femme qui avait été poussée à commettre un crime effroyable par la dernière drogue de l'épouvantail, rejetée par ses parents et dont l'esprit avait été sérieusement troublé par ces derniers événements. Que voulait dire Batman ? Il le connaissait assez longtemps pour savoir que quand il laissait un message aussi cryptique, c'était que lui même n'avait que des suspicions et comptait sur Gordon pour les confirmer. Il se frotta la moustache devant les portes automatiques. Quelqu'un l'aurait contactée ? Mais comment ? La petite était gardée dans une aile de l'hôpital où des gardes hors uniformes patrouillaient en permanence, c'était justement pour ça qu'on l'y avait laissée sous clé. L'un d'eux aurait-il été payé pour regarder ailleurs ? Ce ne serait pas nouveau.

La standardiste lui donna le chemin pour se rendre chez le psychiatre référent au cas de Jane Doe et comme il savait se repérer, lui, il ne lui fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour pouvoir frapper à sa porte. Gordon se frotta la moustache en entendant des pas derrière la porte, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise. Il parvint néanmoins à forcer un air amical quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"Lientenant Gordon" Dit-il sèchement en hochant la tête. "Cheryl m'a averti. Entrez."

Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer, mais à son expression Gordon pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas très heureux d'avoir à le faire. Entre Crane, Strange, Quinzel et tous les autres, Gordon commençait à se demander si c'était un trait de caractère commun à tous les gens dans le métiers que d'être désagréables et que Joan Leland en était une exception. Sans faire de remarques, il s'assit dans une chaise en face du bureau alors que le Dr. Arbogast, d'après l'entête doré posé sur une encyclopédie médicale, s'installait de l'autre côté. C'était étrange, mais le détective avait une vague impression de le connaître, comme un mot pendu au bout de sa langue qui refusait de sortir. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de particulièrement remarquable à ses cheveux marrons coupés en brosse ou à son allure.

"Miss Doe n'a pas montré plus de progrès que depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone; Donc je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous êtes venus, parce que si c'est un témoignage que vous êtes venu chercher, vous n'arriverez pas à en tirer grand chose."

Son comportement aurait éructé Bullock, qui lui serait 'rentré dans le lard' dès le départ en pointant qu'il n'avait même pas dit bonjour. Il pouvait s'imaginer la scène dans les moindres détails pour l'avoir vue si souvent. Mais lui était plus préoccupé par l'impression de déjà vu qu'il lui inspirait. Il fixa son visage légèrement ridé, ses joues un peu tombantes, son début de double menton, ses mains immaculées montrant à peine les premières fissures de l'âge. Arbogast perçu son regard et commença à tapoter ses doigts contre le bois.

"Lieutenant qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?"

"Comme on a dû vous le dire Dr. Arbogast je suis venu aux nouvelles." Il plissa les lèvres. "Dîtes-moi, qui a accès à Jane Doe ?"

La question ne lui plut pas. Il se redressa droit comme un piquet et posa ses mains pratiquement de chaque côté du bureau. Pour un peu, on aurait cru qu'il tentait de se faire plus gros qu'il ne l'était pour impressionner un ours.

"Gotham général n'est pas Arkham Lieutenant !" Il tonna. " L'aile de sécurité est patrouillée par des gardes oui, mais il y a aussi des agents d'entretien, des infirmières, des médecins, des volontaires... Les autres patients aussi, et leurs familles bien sûr ! Nous avons un registre et tout est tenu de manière très strictes, mais nous ne bafouons pas l'humanité de nos patients. Ils sont ici pour guérir, pas pour pourrir au fond d'une cellule après qu'on ai jeté la clé !"

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ses mains. Il y avait quelque chose... Quelque chose qui n'allait pas ...

"Vous utilisez une crème pour les mains ?" Demanda-t-il en essayant d'estimer l'âge du docteur. Cinquante ans ? Soixante ? Il n'était pas très bien conservé.

"... Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ?"

"Je vous assure Dr Arbogast que c'est une information de la plus haute importance dans cette enquête."

"Et _moi_. " Dit-il en se levant. "Je vous assure que je ferais part de votre comportement à la commissaire Essen. Sortez de mon bureau je vous prie. "

Il fit un grand geste pour tendre un index boudiné vers la porte et Gordon attrapa son poignet d"un coup vif, ce poignet sans la moindre tâche.

"Gordon _lâchez-moi immédiatement_!"

Il n'en fit rien, serrant jusqu'à sentir le poignet fin de jeune femme sous le rembourrage, la peinture et le latex. Les deux s'immobilisèrent.

"Jane... Minnie..." Il commença doucement.

Le masque d'Arbogast se détendit, passant d'une grimace haineuse déformée par la colère à une expression neutre.

"... Vous n'avez pas à aller à Arkham... "

"Vous n'avez pas à aller à Arkham."

Elle n'employait plus la voix de basse de son psychiatre, mais un ténor androgyne, une question dans la voix. Sans lâcher prise, Gordon fit un pas de côté.

"...Vous n'avez commis aucun crime majeur."

En son fort intérieur il n'en était plus sûr. Si Jane était là, où était le vrai Arbogast ?

"Vous n'avez commis aucun crime majeur."

Sa voix était masculine désormais, copiant exactement les inflexions de celles de Gordon. La rocaille due à la cigarette. Les fins de phrases tombantes et à peine soufflées qu'il utilisait sans faire attention dès qu'il voulait rassurer quelqu'un. Gordon fit un autre pas et elle se tourna légèrement avec lui.

" ... Si vous me dîtes où est Crane, le jugement sera clément. Vous étiez droguée."

"Si vous me dîtes où est Crane, le jugement sera clément."

Cette fois-ci Jane répondit avec sa propre voix, ses mots, énoncés précisément comme lui l'avait fait.

"Si vous me dîtes où est Crane..." Elle répéta d'un ton plus implorant, plus doux. "Le jugement sera clément."

Son but n'était pas seulement de remplacer les gens. Elle voulait les remplacer et prouver qu'elle pouvait faire mieux. Un coucou doué des talents d'un caméléon qui assassine, remplace, séduit... Et laisse tous les proches de la victime frappés d'horreur quand la supercherie est découverte, honteux d'avoir jamais pu croire que le monstre était une meilleure version de la personne qu'ils aimaient. Gordon fit un dernier pas, jambes écartées sous ses hanches.

"Mais je ne suis pas droguée _maintenant_."

Le scalpel fusa mais il était prêt. Il lâcha son poignet pour parer le coup avec ses deux mains, attrapant facilement l'avant bras gracile de jeune femme, puis tira pour la forcer à se retourner avant de la forcer violemment sur le bureau, visage écrasé et bras tordu dans son dos en une clé de bras parfaite qui aurait rendu son instructeur de l'académie très fier. Le scalpel tomba sur le sol et s'enfonça dans la moquette.

Jane Doe comprendrait très vite qu'elle avait peu de chances contre un opposant plus fort et plus expérimenté, mais pour aujourd'hui, c'était terminé.

"Où est Crane ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il vient ?"

"Où est Crane ? _Depuis quand est-ce qu'il vient ici_?"

Un sifflement s'échappa entre ses dents, qui lui fut immédiatement rendu, tel un écho serpentin. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il s'empressa de la menotter au radiateur et, pour que personne ne lui pose de questions gênantes, d'arracher le masque de latex. Elle geignit quand il fit ça, mais quand il vit enfin son visage, son expression était toujours aussi neutre malgré les bouts de colle et de fausse peau qui pendaient. Ce n'était plus le moment de s'inquiéter pour elle. D'autres vies étaient en jeu, car si Jane avait eu accès à assez de matériel pour se créer une fausse peau, c'est qu'on le lui avait donné. Personne ici ne lui en aurait donné à part Crane lorsqu'il était venu et cet homme ne faisait jamais rien sans qu'il y ai une idée derrière. Il y avait toujours une raison à sa folie, aussi démente puisse-t-elle sembler. Il fouilla dans les poches de Jane qui essayait de recréer son expression et se rua sur le bureau avec les clés en sortant sa radio.

"Ici le lieutenant Gordon, Hôpital Général, Jane Doe a attaqué le Dr Arbogast."

Les premiers tiroirs, qui n'étaient pas sous clé, ne renfermaient rien d'autre que des documents administratifs, des chocolats et des livres.

"Il faut la bouger de l'hôpital, j'ai besoin d'une voiture en renfort pour la ramener au poste."

Il enfonça la clé dans le tiroir du bas, qui s'ouvrit après un tintement sur une jarre.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait la tête en décomposition du Docteur Arbogast.

Gordon ferma les yeux une seconde, puis il activa la radio à nouveau.

"Ici Gordon. Le Docteur Arbogast est mort. Je répète, Jane Doe a assassiné le Docteur Arbogast. J'ai besoin d'une équipe de médecine légale à l'hôpital Géneral."

Muni d'un mouchoir, il poussa la pièce à conviction pour tirer le papier froissé en dessous et cette fois-ci, le visage de Jane Doe se tordit en une figure haineuse qui fit sourire Gordon.

Bingo.

* * *

\- Dans les Films de Nolan, Gordon passe lieutenant à un moment, donc je l'ai laissé là même si je ne voit pas du tout à quoi ça équivaut dans la police.

\- Dans les patients d'arkham, Jane Doe prend la place de sa psychiatre et personne ne s'en rend compte avant des mois.

-Dans une histoire suivante des Bds, Jane Doe prend la place de Harvey Bullock et le force à regarder alors qu'elle devient une meilleure version de lui. J'ai basé son Modus Operandi et son histoire autour de cette histoire, car même si je n'aimais pas son design d'écorchée vive (avec des cils et du mascara, faut pas déconner non plus c'est DC), j'ai bien aimé l'histoire en elle-même


	10. Espérance

Chapitre 10 : Espérance

"Ici le lieutenant Gordon, Hopital Général, Jane Doe a attaqué le Dr Arbogast. Il faut la bouger de l'hôpital, j'ai besoin d'une voiture en renfort pour la ramener au poste."

Bullock jura et donna un grand coup de volant, faisant crisser les pneus contre le bitume détrempé, mais il ne fit pas demi-tour pour aller l'aider. Il enfonça la pédale d'accélération, propulsant la vielle voiture de police dans le virage à une vitesse proprement illégale, suivie par une troupe entière aux gyrophares hurlants. Leur traversée faisait s'écarter les autres véhicules, les badauds se retournaient, étonnés de voir que le GCPD ne passait pas tout son temps à manger des donuts et à lécher les bottes de Batman, des vieilles sortaient leurs têtes pleines de bigoudis des fenêtres et si les feux rouges avaient des mains, il était certain qu'ils aurait furieusement tendu leurs majeurs dans leur direction.

Cette fois c'était pas grave, Essen leur ferait sauter tous les PV.

"Ici Gordon. Le Docteur Arbogast est mort. Je répète, Jane Doe a assassiné le Docteur Arbogast. J'ai besoin d'une équipe de médecine légale à l'hôpital Géneral."

Dégoûté, il cracha sur le siège passager. Ca le frustrait de ne pas pouvoir aider son partenaire mais il fallait qu'il mène la charge vers Pillbury Way et commence à évacuer les civils. Depuis le temps Batman devait déjà y être et s'il avait commencé à taper dans l'épouvantail comme une putain de ruche, s'il ne se dépêchaient pas ça allait piquer. Il vira de bord sur une voie principale et accompagna le concert de gyrophares de grands coups de klaxon. Si on lui demandait son avis, la meilleure méthode pour la chasse au dingue, c'était le fusil anesthésiant, histoire qu'il les voit pas arriver, mais il paraissait que batman aimait pas les armes à feu. Baltringue. Et chiant en plus.

"A toutes les unités ! L'épouvantail à déposé des charges explosives de gaz dans six quartiers de la ville ..."

La douce voix du détective s'éleva allègrement vers les cieux éthérés de la vulgarité en entendant cela. Un salaud psychotique qui commençait à faire médium, à peine qu'ils avaient trouvé sa planque qu'ils ne pouvaient plus sécuriser toute les bouches d'égouts du quartier parce que tout le monde devait partir. Il frappa la radio plus qu'il ne l'alluma.

"Ici le Détective Bullock. Je garde trois voitures avec moi, les autres vous allez vous occuper de ça, évacuez, trouvez les bombes et appelez les démineurs."

Dans le rétroviseur il vit la majorité de la chevauchée derrière lui perdre de la vitesse et partir dans d'autres direction alors que la voix d'Essen remplaçait la sienne à la radio pour coordonner leurs forces. D'ici dix minutes elle aurait envoyé le message à toutes les stations de la ville pour faire bouger les gens et les prévenir d'une attaque imminente. Une sirène retenti et il hocha la tête, appréciant la performance. Ah non, deux minutes, pas mal. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à tous les habitants pour se barricader, prendre leurs masques à gaz et serrer les fesses. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais question temps de réaction en situation de crise, les Gothamites battaient tous les autres. Ils avaient l'habitude à force.

Il louvoya entre les voitures à l'arrêt pour enfin atteindre le quartier du chaudron où il commença à ralentir. Pour en revenir à ses histoires, ça allait être chaud de trouver ce connard avec seulement quatre voitures pour quadriller le secteur. Il leur signala par radio qu'ils allaient tous partir de Pillbury Way et s'étendre par là. Éteignant son gyrophare pour ne pas attirer l'attention du type, il scruta les visages de toutes les sous-merdes qui le toisaient depuis les trottoirs. Une petite bande de prostituées attroupées sous le néon violet d'un bar le regarda passer avec morgue. Deux hommes dans une ruelle sombre mirent vivement leurs mains dans les poches en faisant des sourires goguenards. Un ivrogne fit mine de leur jeter une bouteille pour faire rire ses copains. Un autre tenta de faire du stop. Ça se voyait que la police ne passait pas trop par là, tout le monde se foutait de leur gueule. Mais tant qu'ils étaient à plusieurs, ils ne prendraient pas le risque de les attaquer, même s'ils prenaient le risque de sortir alors que l'alarme sonnait dans les rues. Le crime porte un masque à gaz autour du coup pour sortir, mais le crime ne dort pas.

Il fit la grimace. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne lui disait pas où était ce sacré putain de Gretzky. Il accéléra et alluma les phares à plein feu, ce qui fit s'enfuir la vermine devant lui. C'est sûr qu'à leurs tronches il devaient pas trop voir le soleil. Il scrutait les visage malfaisants quand la radio craqua.

"Ici l'agent Kang, je crois que j'ai le suspect en vue sur Grammercy Row, Est Pillbury Way."

Bullock félicita mentalement Kang, qu'il n'avait pas encore remercié en rapport, mais qu'il comptait chaudement recommander aux quelques contacts qu'il avait et fit demi-tour sans se presser. S'il l'avait en vue, c'était que le suspect ne se savait pas encore suivi. Kang attendait encore les ordres avant de foncer, ça lui passerait.

"Ici Kang, le suspect fuit!"

Bordel mais Kang ! Kang t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin et coffre-le putain ! Bullock laissa tomber toute trace de subtilité et fonça sur la scène si vite qu'une petite voiture rentra dans une poubelle pour l'éviter. Il continua d'appuyer sur la pédale au rythme de la litanie de jurons qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Enfin il tourna dans l'angle et vit un grand type en costume sado-maso noir, et une perruque afro multicolore bizarrement, se faisant poursuivre par Kang. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire sinistre. Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Gordon déjà ? A compétences égales, neuf fois sur dix le plus lourd des deux gagne ?

Il ne savait pas pour les compétences, mais niveau poids ils devaient être bons.

Bullock freina à peine quelques mètres avant de rentrer de plein fouet dans la grosse brute, qui fut catapultée dans un mur avant de finir sur le trottoir, recroquevillée sur ses côtes. Bullock fit déraper la voiture avant d'en sortir avec un rictus triomphant. Kang le regardait avec de grands yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Est-ce que vous venez de lui _rentrer dedans_ ? Mais vous êtes malade !"

"T'emballe pas ma puce." répondit-il en sortant une paire de menottes de son imperméable. "Il porte du kevlar."

Voyant qu'il allait protester, il les jeta vers lui. Il les intercepta au vol et Bullock fit un signe de tête vers la grosse brute gémissant sur le sol.

"Ça te dis une promotion ?"

L'écho de ses pas se réverbérait sur les murs tout le long du conduit, amplifié, tordu, renforcé jusqu'à en devenir des vagues se fracassant contre une digue plutôt que des bottes courant dans l'eau croupie. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il cherchait Crane. Trop longtemps déjà. Pour certains, chaque minute hors d'Arkham était une minute de trop. La preuve, en deux jours il avait assassiné plus de personnes que certains tueurs en série en plusieurs années et ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Sa cape claquait derrière lui tandis qu'il amplifia le champ d'action de ses lunettes à réalité augmentée. Le menu fretin était rentré en surface pour la soirée en entendant l'alarme, encore assez sain d'esprit pour ne pas vouloir être coincés sous terre en cas d'éboulement, ce qui rendait sa traque plus facile. Il resterait toujours quelques désespérés, mais il cherchait plutôt un grand attroupement tout en gardant un œil sur la grande figure de Croc et au vrombissement précédant les nuées de rats de Ratcatcher. Ce dernier n'aimait pas se battre ou mettre la vie de ses rongeurs en danger, mais sait-on jamais.

Une ancienne carte des égouts avait pu lui apprendre que la zone n'était pas si grande à l'échelle de la ville. Bloquée au nord par Croc, à l'Est par Ratcatcher, puis à l'ouest et au sud par l'océan, la zone faisait néanmoins plusieurs kilomètres carrés de dédale. Certain conduits se trouvaient sur les cartes, mais des couloirs avaient été crées par les habitants alors que d'autres s'étaient effondrés. Il ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser des explosifs pour libérer la voie parce que les nombreux talents du chevalier noir n'incluaient pas un diplôme d'architecte et comme il ne pouvait pas savoir si détruire un pan de mur allait lui faire tomber le ciel sur la tête, il préférait éviter, merci. Il ne lui restait alors que son intuition et son travail de détective. Le quartier avait beau être étendu, n'importe quel trou ne suffirait pas à une production de masse de toxine. La première cachette qu'il avait investigué, un ancien hangar de Docteur Death, avait été transformée en un centre commercial d'armes et gadgets en tous genre, caddies compris. C'était bon à savoir et il ne manquerait pas de donner l'adresse à Gordon, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. C'est pourquoi il était donc en train de courir vers l'ancienne salle de prière du révérend Blackfire.

Et rien qu'à voir les murs extérieurs couverts d'une couche brillante de peinture au plomb, il comprit qu'il devait être dans la bonne direction.

Marchant désormais silencieusement, il vérifia que son masque à gaz était bien en place avant de s'aventurer plus près. Oui, il se souvenait de la grande porte en bois surmontée par une tête de démon tirant une langue fourchue. Il la poussa un peu pour en apprécier la résistance et réalisa que Crane avait dû la faire emmurer, sans doute pour forcer ses sbires à passer par une toute petite faille à travers laquelle Batman serait trop large pour se faufiler. Sauf qu'il avait beau ne pas être architecte, il se doutait bien que si on emmure une porte, ça n'en fait pas un mur porteur.

Et donc il pouvait la faire exploser.

Une chauve-souris en mousse plus tard, la déflagration faisait trembler tout le sous-terrain alors que le Chevalier pénétrait dans l'ancienne chapelle sous les hurlements hystériques des captifs de Crane. Le lieu reconverti en laboratoire avait déjà été mis à sac; le sol était jonché des débris des instruments de verre, les tables renversées et pas un récipient n'avait pas été vidé. Batman ne s'attarda pas sur ceux qui criaient. À leurs vêtements déchirés, tatouages et piercings, il pouvait dire que c'était là les employés que l'épouvantail avait si ardemment cachés. A leurs yeux se révulsant dans leurs orbites tandis qu'ils hurlaient et courraient dans tous les sens, leurs bras battant parfois des monstres imaginaires, il pouvait dire que Crane avait trouvé un moyen de garder la formule de son produit secrète. Il souffla sous son masque. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient, tous ? Il était connu pour être déloyal.

Un ricanement fantomatique fit écho depuis l'un des couloirs et les portes menant à ceux-ci se fermèrent avec un claquement. Le sifflement du gaz le suivi et il porta une main à son masque, réflexe de combats indénombrables. Mais les pauvres hères autour de lui n'avaient aucune protection. Lentement ils s'immobilisèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Il campa sur ses positions et leva les poings. Généralement, c'était à ce moment-là qu'on essayait de lui retirer son masque. Comme il l'appréhendait, ils prirent un regard féral, mais ce ne fut pas sur lui qu'ils se jetèrent. Un seul fut assez fou pour se jeter sur lui et il fut vite écarté d'un coup de pied avant d'avoir pu s'approcher; tous les autres commencèrent à se mettre en pièces, mordant, griffant et frappant. L'un d'eux avait un grand bout de verre qu'il brandissait comme un poignard, à cheval sur la seule femme du lot.

Crane ne voulait pas qu'ils l'affrontent. Il voulait qu'ils le ralentissent.

Un batarang suffit à le déposséder de son arme improvisée et il s'élança alors vers lui, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un grognement d'outre-tombe. Ne voulant pas trop les blesser, il activa la fonction taser de ses gants. Ils n'avaient pas choisi de s'attaquer à lui... Mais ils avaient choisi de travailler pour un meurtrier sans scrupules, alors il n'eut aucun remords à les gifler les uns après les autres pour les assommer. Quand aux portes, Crane était trop théâtral pour ne pas avoir choisi la porte gauche – _sinister_ – dans une église, aussi malsaine soit-elle. Elle explosa rapidement et le Batman se retrouva face à un autre dédale de corridors étroits aux murs de parpaing encore frais. Evidemment.

Il réenclencha la fonction rayons X de son masque. Crane passait trop de temps avec le Chapelier pour mettre de la peinture au plomb là où il devait respirer et très vite il eut le long squelette de l'épouvantail dans son champ de vision. Maintenant, s'y rendre. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire exploser, il ne savait pas combien de déflagrations les arches gothiques pourraient endurer avant de lâcher. Une bonne chose qu'il pouvait voir à travers les murs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

"Ah ! Notre invité d'honneur !"

A l'odeur, il avait mis le feu à ses recherches pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui voler la formule. Un effort que le Batman appréciait -s'il était le seul à savoir comment faire son produit, il y en aurait moins dans les rues et ça lui ferait moins de travail – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que ça semblait être une très mauvaise idée de jouer avec le feu dans un costume en toile de jute.

"Que penses-tu de mon Thrill Batman ? As-tu pu en faire l'expérience ? Découvrir la plénitude, laisser disparaître toutes tes inquiétudes, toutes tes névroses en une bouffée ?"

Tandis que la voix ne changeait pas de position, le squelette de Crane sortit de son laboratoire et s'engagea dans le dédale silencieusement.

S'il pensait vraiment que ça allait marcher, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude.

Batman actionna l'exo-squelette de l'armure pour un coup de pouce supplémentaire et défonça trois épaisseurs de murs pour rentrer dans l'épouvantail d'os et de toile avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire. Celui-ci prostré sur le sol et se tenant les côtes, devait penser la même chose. Pour enfoncer le clou, il posa sa botte sur son torse et appuya.

"C'est fini Crane. "

Au point où ils en étaient c'était inutile de le dire, mais ça lui faisait ô combien plaisir. L'épouvantail toussa en essayant de bouger sans pouvoir se relever.

"Peut-être que tout est fini pour aujourd'hui..."

Seule sa patience infinie, créée par l'écoute forcée de beaucoup trop de monologues l'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Non Crane. Non. Et surtout pas quand son monologue enregistré continuait à tourner dans le vide. Il refusait d'en écouter deux à la fois.

"... Mais a l'heure qu'il est des milliers de personnes ont été exposées à une drogue dont j'ai déjà vendu des gallons entiers à la mafia..."

C'était très dommage, parce qu'il lui épargnait généralement ce genre de corvée. Ah mais oui : Il ne faisait plus de monologues avant l'acte et n'était plus en état de les faire après. Ceci explique cela.

"...Alors tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux Bat-Man, mais regarde la v-

"Avec plaisir."

Il abattit son poing sur le visage déformé tissé sur son masque avec assez de force pour le détruire et assommer l'épouvantail, le réduisant au silence. C'était plus simple. Il fit un pas en arrière et observa le corps maigre, comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

Levant son gantelet, il vérifia que l'air n'était pas toxique avant de retirer le masque détruit.

Jonathan avait perdu du poids. Il en avait déjà eu l'impression en le voyant en costume, mais ça se voyait mieux sur son visage. Il avait le genre d'ossature qui ressortait toujours un peu plus au niveau de l'arcade et des pommettes quand il s'émaciait, soulignée par les cicatrices causée par les becs des oiseaux dont il avait trouvé les cadavres poussiéreux en Géorgie. Ses cheveux ternissaient, passant lentement mais sûrement de l'orange vif de leur rencontre à une couleur plus fauve. Seuls l'expression de ses yeux, voilée pour le moment, ne changeait jamais. Profondément en colère, mais traqués, toujours. Le chevalier noir laissa le regret l'envahir et se força a revenir sur tout ce qu'il savait de lui, les morts qu'il avait éhontément causées ces deux derniers jours, le thrill qui serait dérivé comme médicament miracle contre l'anxiété quand il ne serait pas vendu comme drogue dans les rues. C'était plus dur de tuer les criminels qu'il devait frapper toutes les nuits quand il faisait sa minute de silence après chaque rencontre et affronter la plus terrible réalité que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ils restaient humains.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

Sans dernier bon mot, ni pose triomphale il souleva Crane, le déposa sur son épaule et tira sa révérence.

Quel gâchis.

A trois heures du matin, le commissariat bourdonnait de vie.

Non seulement les cellules étaient pleines de gens stones qui hurlaient, chantaient et faisaient n'importe quoi sous le regard peu amène de l'épouvantail - qui se tenait un sac de petits pois congelés sur son coquard en se disant qu'il prendrait un dirigeable la prochaine fois- mais ils avaient profité de l'attaque pour faire le vide dans les égouts sous Pillbury Way. Le supermarché pour vilains avait été vidé et les policiers se suivaient en une procession d'armes, bombes, armures en kevlar et autres vers la salle des saisies alors qu'une camionnette renforcée les attendait dehors avec toutes les drogues, alcools de contrebande et une douzaine de chiens d'attaque qui eux attendaient une ONG de réhabilitation.

Au final, presque deux cents personnes avaient été exposées au Thrill, le nom que les médias avaient donné à la nouvelle drogue de Crane. C'était un nombre non-négligeable et on s'était dépêché de les blâmer, mais Bullock lui-même en préférait un autre : le nombre de morts.

Zéro.

Entre leur chasse à la bombe, le déploiement à l'avance de la garde nationale et le fait que le produit n'était pas censé tuer, pas une seule personne n'était morte malgré les deux-trois bombes qu'ils n'avaient pas désamorcées à temps. Oui, il y avait eu des blessés quand des abrutis sous Thrill avaient commencé à faire n'importe quoi mais eh, il avaient qu'à porter des masques. Pfah. Touristes.

Assis à son bureau, Bullock avait l'air presque plaisant alors qu'il malmenait son clavier.

"Hey Harvey ?" Il releva les yeux pour voir Gordon qui remettait déjà son manteau. "On est appelés pour un meurtre, un homme nu attaché aux décorations du Gotham Plaza."

"Attends, je finis ça et je te rejoins là-bas."

Gordon hocha la tête, pensant qu'il finissait son rapport sur le cas Thrill et partit en remettant sa pipe entre ses lèvres.

Et, une lettre à la fois, Harvey Bullock finit son email.

 _Salut Joyce, ça va ?_

 _Moi j'ai mis tes conseils sur la porte du frigo. Même que ça marche un peu, je suis allé à la supérette asiat au coin de la rue et maintenant je dois avoir vingt sortes de nouilles. Ici c'est un peu le bazar, comme d'habitude, mais j'ai un gros cas qui s'est pas trop mal terminé alors c'est bien. Ça te va bien les tresses comme ça, surtout quand t'es loin et que tu peux pas inonder la salle de bain en les rinçant. Un jour faudra que je t'envoie les photos de toi quand tu t'étais mise en maillot et que t'avais utilisé ta luge pour t'en servir de rampe dans la baignoire. Ton entrainement se passe toujours bien sinon ? Te stresse pas trop surtout, du moment que tu te fais pas mal tu vas bien t'en sortir, alors prend le temps de dormir. Je t'ai envoyé un colis avec ton plaid et tes gros pulls que t'avais laissés, vu qu'il doit commencer à faire froid chez toi. Dis-moi si t'as besoin d'autre chose et bon courage pour ton marathon !_

 _Bisou,_

 _Papa_

* * *

Je sais pas écrire Batman. Mais alors pas du tout. C'est aussi pour ça que Roulette Russe est en plan depuis si longtemps, il est censé y apparaître avec joker. J'ai essayé de donner l'impression d'un type qui fait ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en a l'habitude, connait ses ennemis comme des proches, reconnait toutes les planques parce qu'il en a déjà fracassé la porte une ou deux fois et en a carrément _marre_ des monologues parce qu'il les a tous entendus et qu'il en a ras le cul de vos conneries les enfants, tout en gardant un coeur, bien que perpétuellement brisé. Et vous pouvez tenter toutes les astuces du monde, ça marche pas. En tout cas, c'est fini pour cette fic, qui même si elle n'a pas eu un succès retentissant, au moins elle arrêtera de traîner dans les méandres de mon ordi. A plus tout le monde !

\- Ratcatcher n'apparait plus trop dans les comics, mais j'aime bien l'idée que certaines parties des égouts de Gotham soient hors limite pour raisons diverses (Croc, wonder city, ratcatcher...) donc dans mes fics c'est juste qu'il préfère faire roi des rats sous terre plutôt que se battre.

\- Le centre commercial pour vilain vient de la série Gotham. J'avais adoré le visuel.

\- Dans mes fics, considérez que personne, non PERSONNE n'est assez débile pour se balader dans Gotham sans un masque d'urgence et ça comprend bien entendu le chevalier noir. Parce que bon, j'avoue que ça me désolerait un peu de devoir écrire sur un batman qui a toujours pas pigé qu'il faut mettre un masque à gaz avant d'aller affronter Joker/Ivy/Epouvantail/etc. Donc les gens qui se font avoir sont des touristes, que les vrais gothamites regardent avec un certain dédain.

-C'était une astuce de quand je jouais Crane en RP de faire en sorte que mon épouvantail utilise des cachettes avec des portes d'entrée/sorties trop étroites pour que Batman/Nightwing/Red Hood/autre puisse y passer, alors que Crane peut s'y faufiler sans problèmes vu qu'il est tout maigre. La solution de ces messieurs était généralement de tout faire péter. Petit hommage à toutes mes fourberies gâchées par ces grosses brutes décérébrées.

-Les gens qui se taillent en pièce de terreur et de rage quand les deux produits sont mêlés, c'est la première scène du jeu Arkham Knight qui me les a inspirés (même si le Thrill n'existe pas dans ce jeu). La scène de combat et les gadgets sont d'ailleurs inspirés de la série de jeux, comme vous l'aurez probablement remarqué.

\- Dans un arc de New52, Crane utilise effectivement un dirigeable pour rependre sa toxine.


End file.
